Abendröte & Morgendämmerung
by Alora1
Summary: Eine geheimnissvolle Begegnung im Wald sorgt dafür dass alte Erinnerungen wach werden, gelingt es dem Dunklen Herscher zurück zu kehren, oder kann Legolas dies mit Hilfe einer geheimnisvollen Kämpferin verhindern?
1. Jagd

Jagdfieber  
  
Das allerallerallererste Kapitel meiner allerallerallerersten Fanfic *freu*, ich hoffe euch gefällts  
  
eure  
  
Alora KAPITEL I. (Jagd)  
  
Ein heller Lichtstrahl fällt durch das dichte Schwarz der Bäume. Er bahnt sich seinen Weg durch das Wirrwarr der Blätter, bis er schließlich den mit Moos bedeckten Waldboden erreicht. Es ist Still im Wald, kein Vogel zwitschert sein fröhliches Lied, keine Windbrise durchstreift die Blätter. Es scheint fast so, als hält der Wald den Atem an. Nur der kleine Lichtstrahl scheint zu leben. Plötzlich erzittert die Erde und von weitem ertönt das Gebell von Hunden. Aus dem Dunkeln des Waldes schießt eine Gruppe von Reitern heraus. Der Lichtstrahl fällt auf sie und für einen kurzen Moment sieht man das Silber von Schwertern aufblitzen. Ein großgewachsener Mann auf einem schwarzen Roß, der an der Spitze dieses Zuges reitet, hebt gebieterisch die Hand und alle halten inne. Fast könnte man meinen, dass sogar die Hunde, von diesem Geräusch eingeschüchtert inne halten. Der Mann fährt sich durch seinen Bart und lauscht in die Stille hinein, erpicht darauf einen Laut zu vernehmen, der den Entflohenen verraten könnte. Doch seine Ohren vernehmen nur Stille, sodass er nach Kurzem das Zeichen zum weiterreiten gibt. Unter den grölenden Rufen der Männer und dem lauten Jaulen der Hunde setzt sich der Zug wieder in Gang und entschwindet in die Finsternis.  
  
~***~  
  
"Heute ist wirklich ein großartiger Tag um auf die Jagd zu gehen, Herr. Nur schade, dass eure Freunde noch nicht angekommen sind. Sie wären sicher gerne mit uns geritten." "Da magst du Recht haben, Pan." Pan dreht sich wieder nach vorne. Er weiß, dass sein Herr schlecht gelaunt ist, wie so oft in letzter Zeit. "Seit er zurückgekehrt ist hat er sich sehr verändert." denkt Pan und streicht sanft über den Hals seines weißen Pferdes. Sein Blick schweift wieder zurück zu seinem Herren. Wie erhaben er doch auf seinem Roß sitzt! Den Bogen in der einen, die Zügel des Pferdes in der anderen Hand, haltend. Um seine Brust spannen sich Lederbänder, die seinen Köcher am Rücken halten. Sein grüner Tarnumhang wird von einer Spange, welche die Form eines Laubblattes hat, zusammengehalten. Alles an ihm erscheint edel und doch nicht protzig. "Dagegen sehe ich ja aus wie ein schäbiger Ork." denkt Pan und blickt an sich hinunter. "An was denkst du Pan?" "Oh, an nichts weiter Herr Legolas." "Dann ist ja gut, komm geben wir den Pferden mal etwas die Sporen!" Mit einem leichten Tritt in die Seite der Tiere beschleunigen die Männer ihren Ritt.  
  
~***~  
  
Einige Zeit später wirken die Pferde plötzlich unruhig und beginnen vor irgend etwas zu scheuen, sie gehen rückwärts und bäumen sich auf. "Was ist denn nun los?' ruft Pan, wobei er von seinem Pferd abgeworfen wird. Auch Legolas springt nun vom Pferd ab und fast es sicher an den Zügeln. "Ruhig, ganz ruhig mein Junge." Mit sanfter Stimme versucht er das Tier zu beruhigen was ihm auch gelingt. Auch Pan´s Pferd wird allmählich wieder ruhiger. Die beiden Elben, gewarnt durch das Verhalten der Tiere, spannen blitzschnell ihre Bogen und blicken sich nach möglichen Gefahren suchend um. "Herr seht nur da!" ruft Pan und deutet zu einer großen Wurzel. Vor ihr kauert ein kleiner Junge, in zerrissenen Kleidern, der sie mit verängstigten Augen anblickt. Aus seinem rechten Bein strömt Blut, er muss gestürzt sein. Vorsichtig nähert sich ihm Legolas und spricht in der Gemeinspache: "Habe keine Angst Junge! Wir werden dir nichts tun, wir wollen dir nur helfen." Langsam geht er einen weiteren Schritt auf den Jungen zu, dessen Pupillen sich schlagartig weiten. Verzweifelt versucht er aufzustehen. Da ertönt auf einmal lautes Pferdewiehern hinter den Elben und der Boden erzittert unter den Hufen der Tiere. Fast gleichzeitig fahren Legolas und Pan herum und erblicken sechs schwarze Hunde, die auf sie zu kommen. Hinter ihnen kommt ein Trupp Reiter, der kurz vor ihnen inne hält. Die Hunde werden zurückgepfiffen. Legolas gewinnt als erster seine Sprache wieder und fragt: "Was macht ihr hier in Düsterwald? Ihr seid keine Elben und habt somit nicht das Recht ihn zu betreten." Lautes Lachen breitet sich aus. Einer der Männer steigt von seinem Pferd und geht auf ihn zu. "Verzeiht, o holder Elb. Doch wir sind auf der Suche nach einem gemeinen Dieb, der die Kronjuwelen meines Volkes gestohlen hat. Da können wir uns nicht von zwei so kleinen Elben, wie du einer bist, aufhalten lassen." Seine Männer grinsen wieder. Da ergreift Pan das Wort: "Ihr wisst wohl nicht mit wem ihr sprecht. Das ist Legolas Greenleaf, Sohn von König Thranduil und somit Kronprinz des Düsterwalds." Sofort verstummt das Lachen und der Mann verneigt sich ehrerbittend vor Legolas. "Vergebt mir mein Herr, das wussten wir nicht. Wie gesagt, wir suchen einen entlaufenen Dieb. In euren Augen nur ein Kind, ein Junge von acht Jahren. Hab ihr ihn vielleicht gesehen?" Blitzschnell erfaßt Legolas die Situation und antwortet mit ruhiger Stimme: "Nein, doch wenn er uns begegnen sollte schwöre ich, dass wir ihn gerecht bestrafen werden." Sichtlich zufrieden steigt der Soldat auf sein Pferd, blickt noch einmal auf den Prinzen und seinen Diener und verschwindet dann mit seinen Leuten und den Hunden in die andere Richtung. "Ihr habt gelogen, Herr Legolas!" meint Pan vollkommen entsetzt. "Ich weiß, doch der Junge muss nicht unbedingt bestraft werden, Pan." Mit diesen Worten dreht er sich um, doch der Junge ist verschwunden. Nur die Blutspuren am Boden weisen darauf hin, dass er einmal dort gesessen hat. 


	2. Begegnung im Wald

Begegnung im Wald  
  
Schnell wie der Wind schreib ich ganz geschwind, das zweite Kapitel *gg* schreibt mir halt ein paar Kommis  
  
eure Alora  
  
KAPITEL II. (Begegnung im Wald)  
  
Lautlos gleitet der Falke durch den Wald. Er ist auf der Suche nach etwas. Mit seinen scharfen grünen Augen überblickt er wachsam den Boden. Immer wieder stößt er einen lauten Schrei aus, um seiner Herrin den Weg zu weisen. Diese sitzt auf dem Rücken ihres schwarzen Pferdes und verfolgt ganz genau die Spur, die am Boden vor ihr verläuft. Langsam erscheint es ihr sinnlos zu suchen, schließlich ist er schon im Morgengrauen geflohen und wahrscheinlich längst in Sicherheit oder tot. "Hoffentlich haben ihn die Männer des Herrn noch nicht entdeckt. Das wäre sein Todesurteil!" Immer wieder denkt sie daran was auf ihn wartet. Zuhause. Ja, es ist ihr Zuhause geworden, auch wenn sie nur als Sklaven dort leben. Seit sie angekommen sind hat man sie "gut" behandelt. Na, ja wie Sklaven eben. "Warum musste er nur diese verdammten Juwelen stehlen?" denkt sie, "Aber du bist eben doch nur ein kleiner Dieb, nicht? Warum suche ich eigentlich nach dir?" Sie wird aus ihren Gedanken gerissen in dem sich ihr Falke sanft auf ihre rechte Hand setzt "Na Rukh. Hast du etwas entdecken können?" In ihrer Stimme kann man ganz deutlich die Verzweiflung erkennen und doch auch die Hoffnung, die sie noch hat, ihren kleinen Bruder lebend wieder zu finden. Lebend und nicht in der Begleitschaft der Soldaten ihres Königs. "Wo bist du nur?" denkt sie. Mit schwacher Stimme ruft sie seinen Namen in die Finsternis, doch es kommt keine Antwort. Der Falke erhebt sich wieder in die Lüfte und sie reitet weiter, die Augen offen für jede noch so kleine Bewegung, die in diesem Wald geschieht.  
  
~***~  
  
"Herr, verzeiht, aber warum müssen wir einem Dieb, der noch dazu ein Mensch ist, nachlaufen und können nicht einfach beginnen zu jagen? Wir suchen ihn doch nun schon seit der Mittagsstunde und nun geht die Sonne schon fast wieder unter. Ich habe Hunger und die Pferde sind auch schon vollkommen erschöpft von dem ewigen hin- und her. Und außerdem..." "Pan! Sei endlich still! Ich glaube ich habe etwas vernommen." Mit angespanntem Gesicht lauscht Legolas. Und tatsächlich, tönt ein Laut an ihre scharfen Elbenohren. "Was ist das?" fragt Pan verängstigt. "Ich denke das war der Schrei eines Falken. Komm, lassen wir die Pferde hier und gehen nachsehen." meint Legolas und schwingt gekonnt von seinem weißen Schimmel. Pan steigt auch von seinem Pferd ab und bindet die beiden Tiere an einen naheliegenden Baum fest. Als er sich wieder umdreht ist Legolas verschwunden. "Baitai, hörst du mich? Baitai!!" Legolas blickt in die Richtung, aus der diese Rufe kommen. Auf einer Lichtung erblickt er eine junge Menschenfrau, vielleicht 20 Sommer alt. Sie sitzt auf einem schwarzen Hengst, dessen schwarze Mähne in der untergehenden Sonne glänzt. Ihre langen schwarzbraunen Haare umspielen ihr Gesicht, mit ihrer Hand streicht sie es sich immer wieder aus den Augen um besser sehen zu können. Um ihre Hüften trägt sie einen schwarzen Ledergürtel und auch ihre Hose scheint aus Leder zu sein. Wie eine gewöhnliche Menschenfrau sieht sie aus. Doch dann erblickt Legolas ihre Augen. Zwei blaue Saphire, die sich aufmerksam umsehen. Als ihr Blick in seine Richtung kommt spring Legolas schnell hinter einen Baum, doch sie hat ihn schon gesehen. Einige Momente hält er inne. "Ob sie mich wohl bemerkt hat?" Diese Frage wird ihm kurz darauf beantwortet als er eine Schwertklinge an seinem Hals spürt. Vorsichtig dreht er sich zur Seite und blickt direkt in ein paar wunderschöner blauer Augen, die ihn mutig anleuchten. "Eine falsche Bewegung und ich schwöre, dass ich euch töte!" sagt sie, wobei ihr Schwert noch etwas näher an seinen Hals rückt. "Warum so böse, hübsche Maid? Ich will euch nichts zu leid tun." "Natürlich nicht, was auch immer ihr sein mögt." Neugierig mustert sie ihn. "Seit ihr vielleicht einer von diesen Orks, von denen die Leute so viel sprechen?" fragt sie ihn. Das hat gesessen. Mit dieser Behauptung hat sie seinen Stolz tief verletzt. Wie kann sie es wagen ihn, einen stolzen Elbenprinzen mit einem schäbigen Ork zu vergleichen?! IHN!! Nach dem sich viele Frauen verzehren und der zu den schönsten seines Volkes zählt! "Nun? Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit um auf eure Antwort zu warten." Gerade will er sie böse anfahren, da drückt sie ihm ihre Hand auf den Mund und drückt ihn und sich gegen den Baum. Der Schrei ihres Falken hat sie auf etwas aufmerksam gemacht. "Herr da sind Pferdespuren!" ruft eine tiefe Männerstimme und kurz darauf tauchen zwei Reiter auf. "Wahrscheinlich sind sie von den Elben, die uns heute Mittag begegnet sind." "Nein, denn das waren zwei Reiter und hier ist nur die Spur von einem zu erkennen, Herr." Der Angesprochen zieht sein Schwert. "Na dann werden wir mal nach dem geheimnisvollen Reiter Ausschau halten. Er kann noch nicht weit sein, die Spur ist noch frisch. Los verteilt auch!" Nun ziehen auch die anderen Männer, die etwas später ankamen die Schwerter und verschwinden in den Wald. Mit einem lauten Seufzer tritt die Frau einen Schritt zurück und Legolas holt erst einmal tief Luft. "Ein Elb also. Verzeiht. Ich habe noch nie einen von eurer holden Rasse zu Gesicht bekommen." Sie verneigt sich kurz vor ihm. Legolas schluckt all seinen verletzten Elbenstolz hinunter und antwortet: "Macht euch keine Gedanken. Doch es wäre nett, wenn ihr mir jetzt erklären könnte worum es hier eigentlich geht und wer diese Männer sind. Aber wir müssen zuerst zu meinem Diener, er wird sich schon Sorgen machen wo ich so lange bleibe. Kommt." Er greift nach ihrer Hand um ihr den Weg zu weisen, doch sie entzieht sie ihm sogleich. "Mir wäre es lieber, wenn ich allein gehen könnte." meint sie und senkt beschämt ihren Kopf. "Natürlich wie heißt ihr eigentlich?" "Mein Name ist Alora, was in eurer Gemeinsprache soviel bedeutet wie Abendröte." "Alora also, mein Name ist Legolas. Folgt mir nun." Schnell dreht er sich um und läuft voraus. Eine seltsame Begegnung, was hat sie zu schaffen mit diesen Männer und vor allem was hat der kleine Dieb mit all dem zu tun. So viele Fragen sind in seinem Kopf und er weiß sich keine Antwort darauf. "Es wird sich schon noch alles aufklären." denkt Legolas und blickt sich um, ob Alora ihm auch noch folgt. 


	3. Alte Feinde

Alte Feinde  
  
Das dritte Kapitel *hüpf* *freu*  
  
ach ja, nur zur Erinnerung: die Figuren gehören natürlich nicht mir sondern dem großen Meister *vorTolkienaufdenSandbodenwerf*  
  
eure  
  
Alora  
  
KAPITEL III. (Alte Feinde)  
  
"Wie konnte der Herr nur einfach verschwinden und mich hier alleine zurücklassen? Ich könnte angegriffen werden oder dieser Dieb könnte hier auftauchen und mit ihm diese seltsamen Männer, was tu ich denn dann?" Erschrocken fährt Pan herum. Gerade eben hat er einen Ast knacken hören. Da schon wieder! Mit zitternder Hand greift er nach seinem Bogen, der neben ihm am Boden liegt. Leise, fast schon unhörbar fragt er: "Ist da jemand? Herr Legolas?" Keine Antwort nur wieder das Knacken eines Astes. Die Sonne ist schon fast untergegangen sodass man kaum noch die Hand vor Augen erkennen kann. Und schon wieder knackt ein Ast. Pan fährt erschrocken herum, stößt einen Schrei aus und schießt dabei einen Pfeil ab, der haarscharf an der Person vorbei fliegt, die vor ihm steht. "Pan bist du vollkommen verrückt geworden? Wieso schießt du mit Pfeilen nach mir?" fragt eine bekannte Stimme. "Oh Herr Legolas! Ich bin ja so froh dass ihr wieder da seit. Ich habe Todesängste ausgestanden. Beinahe hätten mich Orks überfallen und ich glaube fast dass, aber wer ist denn das?" Pan hat die Person bemerkt, die hinter Legolas erscheint, er kann erkennen dass es eine Menschenfrau ist, die ein Pferd an den Zügeln hält. "Das ist Alora. Alora das ist mein Diener, Gefährte und treuester Freund Pan Faunus." Mit einer Handbewegung verneigt sich Pan tief vor Alora und sagt: "Stets zu Diensten Mylady." Über Alora´s Gesicht huscht ein Lächeln. Zu drollig sieht dieser Elb aus. Etwas kleiner als Legolas geraten mit einer lustigen grünen Mütze auf dem Kopf, unter der seine Haare wild hervorstehen. Auch seine Kleidung erscheint ihr komisch und seine Augen funkeln sie spitzbübisch an. "Es ist mit eine Ehre auch kennen zu lernen Pan Faunus." erwidert sie mit freundlicher Stimme.  
  
~***~  
  
Kurze Zeit später sitzen die drei um einem gemütlichen Lagerfeuer herum und wärmen sich auf. "Also Alora," beginnt Legolas, "Nun erzählt uns doch endlich was das alles zu bedeuten hat. Wer waren diese Männer und nach wem sucht ihr so verzweifelt?" Alora senkt den Kopf, hält kurz inne, holt tief Luft und beginnt dann zu erzählen: "Vor fünf Jahren, als der böse König Sauron vernichtet und Saruman vertrieben war, begann für mein Volk eine schwere Zeit. Mein Vater, König Hrothgar wurde von Menschen aus Ered Mithrin ermordet, da er und unser Volk dem Dunklen Herrscher dienten. Ich selbst habe für ihn in unzähligen Schlachten gekämpft, da ich glaubte es sei richtig. Doch das war es nicht. Ein Krieg brach über unser Land Angmar herein, den wir verloren. Denn ohne die Macht Sauron´s waren unser Truppen viel zu schwach um zu siegen. Viele tapfer Krieger starben und auch meine beiden älteren Brüder fanden den Tod. Meine Mutter starb alleine vor Kummer. Als ältestes, noch lebendes Kind von Hrothgar wurde ich zur Königin gekrönt, solange bis mein kleiner Bruder Baitai alt genug sein würde um diese Last zu tragen. Doch ich habe versagt." Für einen kurzen Moment herrscht Stille dann fährt sie fort. "Die meisten unser Dörfer wurden überfallen und abgebrannt. Die Menschen, meist Frauen und Kinder wurden in die Sklaverei verkauft. Familien wurden auseinander gerissen. Nur durch Zufall konnten Baitai und ich zusammen bleiben. Oft rettet uns seine Geschicklichkeit beim Stehlen vor dem sicheren Hungertod. Vor einem Jahr wurden wir hier her gebracht, zu den Menschen nach Dol Gundur. Am Hofe des Königs mussten wir hart arbeiten, doch wir bekamen reichlich zu essen, hatten ein Dach über dem Kopf und wurden nur selten geschlagen, im Großen und Ganzen eine angenehme Zeit... Bis man gestern Mittag entdeckte, dass die heiligen Kronjuwelen gestohlen waren. Natürlich wurden zuerst wir Sklaven verdächtigt und bei Baitai fand man einen kleinen Ring, der aus dem Schatz stammte. Er wurde verhaftet und in den Kerker geworfen. Die Götter wissen wie es ihm gelang, dort heraus zu fliehen. Heute morgen war er verschwunden. Ich machte mich sofort auf die Suche nach ihm und die Soldaten des Königs folgten mir, ich der Gewißheit dass ich sie zu ihm führen würde. Doch ich konnte sie abhängen und suche nun schon seit dem Morgen nach ihm. Wenn Moloch, der erste Hauptmann des Königs, ihn vor mir findet wird er ihn sicher sofort töten. Und dann habe ich niemanden mehr." Legolas blickt sie an. Sie kämpft mit den Tränen doch kann sie diese unterdrücken. Plötzlich springt Pan auf: "Herr versteht ihr denn nicht?! Der Junge, den wir heute sahen das war Alora´s Bruder Baitai und er war auf der Flucht vor den Soldaten." Alora´s Augen funkeln und sie springt aufgeregt auf. "Ist das war? Habt ihr ihn wirklich gesehen? Oh bitte sagt mir, ist er wohl auf und wohin ist er verschwunden? So antwortet doch Legolas!" Sie packt ihn am Kragen und zieht ihn hoch. Jedoch bleibt Legolas vollkommen ruhig und sagt: "Ja, wir haben ihn gesehen. Sein Bein war verletzt und er ist nach kurzem wieder verschwunden. Seit dem Mittag sind wir schon auf der Such nach ihm. Doch leider konnten wir ihn nicht finden." Langsam lässt Alora Legolas Kragen los und ihr Augen sehen voller Verzweiflung an dem Elbenprinzen hinab. "Verletzt sagt ihr? Dann ist alles aus!" Beruhigend will Legolas ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter legen, doch sie fährt erschrocken zurück. Legolas denkt: "Was musst du nur alles erlebt haben. Du arme Kreatur, dass du solche Angst vor der einfachen Berührung einer Hand hast."  
  
~***~  
  
Unter Keuchen bricht der Junge zusammen. Er kann nicht mehr. Selbst wenn ihn jetzt die Soldaten finden würden, er könnte nicht mehr davon laufen. Sein Bein schmerzt furchtbar und in seinem Kopf dreht sich alles. Vorsichtig lauscht er in die Stille. Auf seiner Stirn bilden sich Falten und seine Mundwinkel zucken immer wieder leicht nach oben. Warum hört er nur nicht Rukh´s vertraute Rufe. Sonst hasst er diesen schreienden, lauten Ton des Falken, doch jetzt wünscht er sich, er könnte ihn hören. Denn wenn der Raubvogel in der Nähe wäre, wäre seine Schwester Alora auch nicht weit entfernt. Sie war immer in seiner Nähe, um ihn zu beschützen, in der Vergangenheit. Was hatte sie alles über sich ergehen lassen damit ihm nichts geschah?! Die vielen Peitschenschläge, die Hiebe mit dem Stock oder die Folter. Alles hatte sie ertragen und vor ihm war sie immer so stark gewesen. Gestern hatte er sie zum ersten Mal weinen sehen und das war seine Schuld gewesen. Warum hatte er nur diese dummen Juwelen stehlen müssen? Ihnen nicht widerstehen können? "Vergib mir Alora." flüstert er mit schwacher Stimme. Seine Augenlider schließen sich und hüllen ihn in Dunkelheit, er fällt in einen unruhigen Schlaf.  
  
~***~  
  
Die drei sitzen schweigend um das lodernde Feuer herum. Pan stochert mit einem Stock in der Flamme und seufzt dabei alle paar Minuten. Mittlerweile ist es schon ganz dunkel geworden. Alora hat beschlossen heute nicht mehr weiter nach Baitai zu suchen. Auf ihrem Lederhandschuh hat sich Rukh niedergelassen und frisst genüßlich das Stück Fleisch, welches ihm seine Herrin hinhält. Etwas abseits sitzt Legolas, im Mundwinkel hat er einen Grashalm, auf dem er herumkaut. Die Pferde grasen ruhig auf der benachbarten Wiese und alles scheint friedlich. Plötzlich wird die Ruhe unterbrochen. Von nicht weit her ertönt ein Horn und kurz darauf ein zweites. Alle drei springen auf und blicken in die Richtung aus der das Horngeblässe kommt. "Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragt Pan in die Runde. Alora´s Augen weiten sich, ihre Hände beginnen zu zittern sodass Rukh unruhig hin- und her geschaukelt wird. Endlich spricht sie: "Sie haben ihn! Sie haben Baitai gefunden." Entsetzt starren sie Pan und Legolas an. Ist das möglich, haben sie den Jungen gefunden? Ein Ruck geht durch Alora´s Körper. "Los flieg voraus Rukh!" schreit sie wobei sie ihre Hand nach oben bewegt und der Falke in die Luft gleitet. Mit schnellen Schritten ist sie bei ihrem Pferd, fast seine Zügel und springt auf. Sie dreht sich noch einmal zu den beiden verdutzten Elben um. "Ich muss zu ihm! In die Stadt! Lebtwohl, Jeha!" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten treibt sie ihr Pferd an. "Wartet, wir kommen mit euch." ruft ihr Legolas hinterher. Doch sie wartet nicht auf ihn. Schnell löscht Pan das Feuer und gemeinsam mit Legolas reiten sie ihr nach. Schnell wie der Wind reitet sie und es ist den beiden kaum möglich mit zuhalten. Zu stark treibt sie ihr Pferd an. Das darf einfach nicht sein, sie dürfen Baitai nicht gefunden haben. Er darf nicht sterben. Schließlich ist er doch die einzige Hoffnung von Angmar. "Koste es was es wolle. Ihm darf nichts geschehen, niemals!" denkt Alora und treibt ihr Pferd noch schneller voran.  
  
~***~  
  
"Na endlich haben wir den kleinen Dieb gefunden. Oh, bist du etwa hingefallen und hast dich verletzt?" Die Männer beginnen lauthals zu lachen. Einer von ihnen hat sich über Baitai gebeugt und schlägt ihm mit seinem Schwertgriff ins Gesicht. "Yachmet verschwinde und lass ihn in Ruhe." Sofort verstummen die Männer und blicken ehrfürchtig zur Tür. Ein Mann hat den dunklen Kerkerraum betreten. Eine einzelne Flamme erhellt den großen Raum. Hier wurden schon viele Menschen gefoltert und fanden den Tod. Mit schweren Schritten geht der Mann auf Baitai zu. Yachmet weicht zurück und verneigt sich kurz. "Du bist also der kleine Dieb. Na dann sei jetzt ein guter Junge und sagt dem Onkel Moloch wo du die Juwelen versteckt hast." In Baitai´s Augen leuchtet ein Funke auf. Anstatt zu antworten spuckt er ihm ins Gesicht. Sofort stürzen sich zwei Männer auf ihn und schlagen ihn zu Boden. "Nein lasst ihn." sagt Moloch während er sich die Spuke aus dem Gesicht wischt. "Wir wollen also lieber schweigen, na gut. Dann glaube ich, dass wir morgen ein Exempel an dir veranstalten müssen, vielleicht willst du ja dann reden. Los bringt ihn in eine Zelle und lasst ihn nicht aus den Augen. Schlaf schön Kleiner und träum was Schönes." Ein Lächeln huscht über Molochs Gesicht als er den Kerker wieder verläßt. "Herr, wie wollt ihr, dass er morgen getötet wird?" fragt ihn der Henker. "Oh, ich möchte nicht dass er getötet wird. Ich möchte etwas viel besseres mit ihm machen. Es gibt ein altes Gesetzt, welches bestimmt dass man Dieben die Hände abhackt damit sie nie mehr stehlen können. Das werden wir morgen auch mit ihm tun. Die Menge soll sehen, dass wir einen Dieb nicht ungestraft davon kommen lassen; ihn aber auch nicht töten. Dann später, wenn er uns gesagt hat wo er die Juwelen versteckt hat töten wir ihn." "Ein genialer Plan, Mylord. Doch was ist mit seiner Schwester? Sie ist noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht." "Vertraut mir. Morgen wird sie schon hier sein. Prinzessin Alora Dalla von Angmar würde doch nicht zulassen, dass man ihrem heiß geliebten Bruder etwas an tut. Nicht war Alora?" Er blickt aus einem Fenster. Am Horizont kündigt sich der Morgen an. 


	4. Geständnisse

Geständnisse  
  
Kapitel 4 schreibt Kommis!! bitte *gg* ich hab im letzten Kapitel noch was vergessen: Alora gehört mir *gg* *meineAloragollum* ;)  
  
eure Alora  
  
KAPITEL IV. (Geständnisse)  
  
Aus dem Wald heraus schießt ein Pferd. Es und seine Reiterin sind vollkommen erschöpft. Sie stoppen. Was will sie eigentlich tun, wenn sie in der Stadt angekommen ist? Sie weiß es nicht, aber irgend etwas muss sie doch tun können. "Ihr seit wirklich eine ausgezeichnete Reiterin Alora." Alora fährt erschrocken herum und blickt in das erschöpfte Gesicht von Legolas. Mit ihm hat sie wirklich nicht gerechnet, so dass sie erstaunt fragt:"Was macht ihr denn hier?" "Na ja, wir konnten euch doch schließlich nicht alleine lassen und außerdem hat sich Pan große Sorgen um euch gemacht." Mit seinen ozeanblauen Augen blickt er sie an und es scheint, als könnte er bis auf den Grund ihrer Seele blicken. Ihr läuft ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinab. Wie schön seine Augen doch sind, so faszinierend. "Nein, du musst damit auf hören!" ,ruft sie sich innerlich zur Besinnung. "Nie wieder. Das hab ich geschworen." Endlich erreicht auch Pan die beiden. "Und? Machen wir jetzt endlich halt?" "Nein, die Stadt ist noch etwa 20 Meilen von hier, doch ihr müsst nicht..." "Doch natürlich begleiten wir euch." unterbricht sie Legolas. "Na ja, ähm wenn das so ist sollten wir weiter reiten." Noch einmal blicken sich Alora und Legolas in die Augen, dann reiten die drei gemeinsam weiter.  
  
~***~  
  
In der Stadt angekommen mustern sie die Leute mit neugierigen Blicken. Hin und wieder sieht man in dieser Gegend zwar Elben, aber gleich zwei und noch dazu in Begleitung einer Sklavin des Königs, das ist höchst ungewöhnlich. Unter den kritischen Blicken der Bürger erreichen sie schließlich den Marktplatz. "Wir sollten lieber von den Pferden absteigen." meint Alora und schwingt sich aus ihrem Sattel. Die beiden Elben tun es ihr gleich und langsam schreiten sie herum. "Rukh." Sicher landet der Falke auf Alora´s Hand. "Flieg zum Schloß und suche Manua; ich muss wissen was mit Baitai ist." Als hätte er sie verstanden fliegt der Falke über den Häuptern der Menschen Richtung Schloß davon. "Begleitet er euch schon lange?" fragt Pan. "Ja, mein Vater schenkte ihn mir zum jagen. Er ist mein treuester Gefährte. Sie haben ihn vertrieben, doch Rukh folgte mir egal wohin ich ging also ließen sie ihn bei mir." Man kann deutlich erkennen dass es ihr jetzt schwer fällt über so etwas belangloses wie den Falken zu sprechen. Zu groß ist ihre Sorge um den Bruder. "Wir sollten vielleicht in dem Gasthof dort fragen, ob man etwas von einer Hinrichtung weiß." meint Pan und handelt sich damit einen strafenden Blick von Legolas ein. "Ihr habt Recht. Dort verkehren viele Soldaten. Kommt." meint Alora und schreitet voran.  
  
~***~  
  
Als sie die Tür öffnet schlägt ihnen ein schrecklicher Gestank entgegen. Ein Gemisch aus Alkohol, Rauch und Erbrochenem vermischt sich mit dem Geruch von Essen und ergibt eine schreckliche Brühe, die auf eine lange Nacht hinweist. "Ich glaube mir wird gleich schlecht." meint Pan und hält sich schützend die Hand vor den Mund. "Reis dich zusammen! So schlimm ist es auch nicht." fährt ihn Legolas an, doch hält sich auch die Hand vor den Mund. Wie können die Menschen nur so einen Gestank ertragen?! Alora scheint er überhaupt nicht aufzufallen. Doch sie bemerkt es nur nicht, weil sie etwas anderes entdeckt hat. Zielstrebig schreitet sie auf einen Tisch zu, an dem vier betrunkene Männer sitzen. Als sie einer erblickt meint er: "Na sie mal ehn an. De klen Prinsess. Eue Hohheit." lallt er und will sich verbeugen, fällt aber auf den Boden. Seine Freunde beginnen zu lachen und auch er selbst sitzt grinsend am Boden. Ein anderer betrunkener Mann steht auf und geht auf Alora zu. "Na Prinzessin Alora, hättest du nicht Lust mit mir nach oben in ein Zimmer zu gehen. Ich könnte dir Sachen zeigen, die du dir nicht mal in deinen kühnsten Träumen vorstellen kannst." Er streift ihr durchs Haar. "Aber wahrscheinlich hat so eine kleine Hure, wie du eine bist schon alles gesehen, wie?" fragt er wobei er sie an sich zieht. Jetzt wird es Legolas zu bunt, gerade als er auf den Mann los gehen will stolpert er über den am Boden Liegenden und fällt auch zu Boden. "Was hama de da? Ne klen Elb. Du solltest besser sitzen bleiben, net das da dir noch weh tust." sagt der Mann, der neben ihm sitzt und hält ihm ein Schwert an die Kehle. "Was ist jetzt mein Engel? Na komm schon ziere dich nicht so." Seine Hand wandert tiefer und er umfaßt Alora´s Taille. "Nur ein bißchen Spaß haben." murmelt er in ihre Haare, als er unsanft von hinten gepackt und gegen einen Tisch geschleudert wird. "Nimm deine dreckigen Finger von ihr, du Trottel. Niemand außer mir fast sie an. Ist dir das jetzt klar?" "Natürlich Hauptmann, ich meinte ja bloß." "Alles in Ordnung?" fragt er Alora. "Ja, ich muss mit dir reden. Nicht hier komm." Sie hilft Legolas beim Aufstehen und nimmt dann den Fremden bei der Hand, um ihn raus zu führen. Legolas und Pan folgen den beiden lautlos.  
  
~***~  
  
Vor der Tür lässt sie seine Hand los und blickt ihm in die Augen. "Hört zu Prinzessin ich kann nichts für ihr Verhalten.." "Schon gut. Deshalb bin ich nicht hier. Das hier sind Legolas und Pan, gemeinsam sind wir auf der Suche nach Baitai. Wo ist er? Und lüge mich jetzt ja nicht an Endymion. Das würdest du bereuen." Der Fremde wirft Legolas und Pan einen mißbilligenden Blick zu und sagt dann. "In einer Viertelstunde will Moloch ihm die Hände abhacken lassen .Ich wollte es verhindern bitte ihr müsst ..." "Danke, mehr wollte ich nicht wissen. Kommt ihr beiden." Sie dreht sich um und will gehen, doch Endymion hält sie fest. "Das kann ich nicht zu lassen Alora. Ihr stürzt euch noch ins Unglück. Verzeiht mir." Ein Lächeln umspielt Alora´s Lippen. "Zu schade. Na dann verzeih mir." sagt sie und tritt ihm gekonnt in den Magen, dann schlägt sie ihm noch mit dem Bein ins Gesicht, woraufhin er zusammen bricht. Sie wendet sich wieder zu Legolas und Pan, die sie ungläubig anstarren. "Können wir?" fragt sie und ohne auf Antwort zu warten geht sie davon.  
  
~***~  
  
"Liebe Bürger von Dol Gundur. Wir sind heute hier zusammen gekommen, um ein Exempel an diesem Dieb zu statuieren. Er hat unsere heiligen Kronjuwelen geraubt und hält sie noch immer vor uns versteckt. Wir gaben ihm ein neues Zuhause, zu essen und eine Arbeit und wie dankt er uns dafür? In dem er uns bestiehlt. Dieser kleine Sklave hat uns bestohlen, obwohl wir so gut zu ihm waren.! Also frage ich euch, können wir so etwas ungestraft lassen?" "Nein!!" "Wollen wir, dass wieder Friede einkehrt, ohne das jeder Angst haben muss bestohlen zu werden?" "JA!!" "Gut dann lasst uns ihm eine Lektion erteilen." Der ganze Marktplatz ist voller Menschen, lauter Schaulustig die alle beginnen zu schreien als sich eine Türe öffnet und ein Junge in Ketten heraufgeführt wird. Er humpelt und um sein Bein hat er provisorisch ein Tuch gebunden. Laute Schrei ertönen und man beginnt mit faulem Obst und Gemüse nach ihm zu werfen. Zufrieden betrachtet Moloch das Geschehen. Er hat genau die richtigen Worte gewählt um das Volk auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln macht sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Was ist er doch für ein schlauer Fuchs. Mitten in der Menge stehen drei Gestalten, die in dunkle Mäntel gehüllt sind. Leise fragt Legolas Alora: "Und was gedenkt ihr jetzt zu tun?" "Ich weiß nicht. Das wird sich schon noch finden. Abwarten." Mittlerweile hat man den Jungen Baitai auf das Podest gehoben. Mit ängstlichen Augen blickt er in die Menge. Warum ist Alora nicht hier? Hasst sie in etwa? Ja, für das was er getan hat würde er sich selbst auch hassen. "Was hat das alles noch für einen Sinn." denkt er und eine Träne läuft über seine Wange. Man zwingt ihn dazu, sich hinzuknien. Sein Bein schmerzt, doch darauf nimmt man keine Rücksicht. Seine Hände werden auf einen Baumstamm gelegt. Der erste Hauptmann schreitet auf ihn zu. "Ich frage dich noch einmal Sklave, wo sind die Juwelen versteckt?" Schweigen. "Na gut, wie du willst. Hackt ihm die Hände ab." ruft er in die Menge. Es herrscht vollkommene Stille, als die beiden Henker vor treten und ihre Äxte empor heben. Baitai schließt die Augen. "NEIN! DAS DÜRFT IHR NICHT!" ruft plötzlich eine Stimme in die Stille. Die Henker halten inne und bli-cken, genauso wie die anderen in die Richtung aus der dieser Schrei kam. Eine Gestalt, eingehüllt in einen Mantel läuft auf das Podest zu und springt hinauf. "So und könnt ihr mir auch sagen warum nicht" fragt Moloch mit gereizter Stimme die Person. Diese lässt ihren Mantel fallen und spricht: "Weil er die Juwelen nicht gestohlen hat. Ich war's" 


	5. Ein dritter Dieb?

KAPITEL V. (Ein dritter Dieb?)  
  
"Was?" fragt Moloch völlig unglaubwürdig. "Ja, ich habe sie gestohlen. Darum dürft ihr ihn nicht bestrafen, für etwas das ich getan habe." "Alora das ist gelogen! Glaubt ihr nicht Herr! Ich war es!" ruft Baitai völlig verzweifelt. "Hört nicht auf ihn, er will mich nur schützen." antwortet Alora vollkommen ruhig. "Prinzessin, warum glaube ich nur, dass ihr Baitai schützen wollt und nicht er euch?" fragt Moloch. "Warum solltet ihr die Juwelen stehlen? Welchen Grund solltet ihr haben?" Alora blickt schweigend zu Boden. Jetzt muss ihr schnell etwas einfallen. "Weil, weil..." "Nun, ich höre?" Alora atmet einmal tief durch und sagt dann. "Weil ihr die Juwelen meines Volkes zerstört habt. Ja deshalb! Ich wollte mich rächen und darum hab ich sie gestohlen." Stille. "Dann hackt ihr die Hand ab!" "Nein, allen beiden!" "JA!" "Sie sollen bestraft werden!" Die Menge ist vollkommen aufgebracht und beginnt wieder mit faulem Obst zu werfen. Einige versuchen sogar auf das Podest zu gelangen. Die Soldaten können sie nur mit Mühe und Not davon abhalten. "Ruhe! Ruhe!" brüllt Moloch in die Menge. "Seit still, oder ich lasse auch alle in den Kerker werfen." Sofort verstummt die Menge. Nur noch einzelne Zwischenrufe sind zu hören, die aber auch nach einem strengen Blick von Moloch verstummen. "Also Alora, wo habt ihr denn dann die Juwelen versteckt, wenn eure Geschichte stimmt?" "Das sage ich euch erst, wenn ihr Baitai losbindet und er in Sicherheit ist." antwortet sie ihm. Kurz überlegt Moloch, doch dann sagt er: "Gut, nehmt ihm die Ketten ab." Die Soldaten blicken sich unschlüssig an. "Na los macht schon! Oder seit ihr taub?" fährt er sie böse an, worauf sie Baitai sofort die Ketten abnehmen. Moloch wendet sich wieder zu Alora um. "Also, mein schönes Kind. Wo sind die Juwelen?" "Erst müsst ihr Baitai an einen sicheren Ort bringen." antwortet diese. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung zieht er sein Schwert und hält es ihr an die Kehle. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr in der Position seit mir Befehle zu erteilen. Ich könnte euch jetzt töten. Also noch mal: Wo sind die Kronjuwelen?" Alora stockt und versucht eine Antwort zu finden. Fieberhaft überlegt sie wo Baitai so etwas Wertvolles verstecken würde.  
  
~***~  
  
"Sie sind hier." ertönt eine kräftige Männerstimme über den Marktplatz und alle blicken sich um. Am anderen Ende des Platzes stehen drei Personen. Ein älterer Mann, der einen Sack in der Hand hält, eine junge Frau auf deren Hand ein Falke sitzt und ein junger Mann in Uniform. "Mein König..." stottert Moloch ganz entsetzt; wobei er sich vor dem alten Mann verneigt. Die Menschenmenge tut es ihm gleich. Mit schnellen Schritten ist der Mann am Podest, dicht gefolgt von seinen beiden Begleitern. Moloch hilft ihm hinauf und meint überrascht: "Mylord, könnt ihr mir vielleicht erklären, was ihr damit meintet, dass die Juwelen bei euch seien?" "Natürlich kann ich das." meint der König und wendet sich an sein Volk. "Untertanen, treue Mitbürger. Hier in diesem Leinensack befinden sich unsere heiligen Kronjuwelen, die uns gestohlen wurden." Ein Raunen geht durch die Menge. Der König fährt fort. "Vor wenigen Minuten hat sie ein unbekannter Untertan vor die Tür meines Gemaches gelegt, wo ich sie soeben fand." "Aber das ist unmöglich!" ergreift Moloch das Wort. "Die beiden Diebe waren hier, wie hätten sie denn dann die Juwelen vor eure Tür legen können?" "Nun mein lieber Moloch, das lässt sich ganz leicht erklären: Keiner der beiden ist der Dieb und deshalb werdet ihr sie nun sofort freilassen." Moloch verschlägt es die Sprache. Alora und Baitai blicken sich ungläubig an. Ist es wahr? Sind sie wirklich frei? "Doch sie hat es gestanden" bringt Moloch verzweifelt heraus. "Mein Freund, wenn eurem Bruder, dem einzigen noch lebenden Menschen aus eurer Familie die Hände abgehackt werden sollten, hättet ihr da nicht genauso versucht ihn zu retten?" Mit langsamen Schritten geht der König auf die Beiden zu. "Ihr seid eine sehr tapfere und mutige Frau Alora, nicht nur auf dem Schlachtfeld. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich in eurer Situation dasselbe getan hätte." Ein Lächeln huscht über ihre Wangen und Alora wird rot. "Doch leider," fährt der König fort, "Leider muss ich euch mitteilen dass ihr meinen Hof noch heute verlassen müsst." "Was?" bringt Alora gerade noch heraus und ihr Gesicht wird kreidebleich. " Ihr werdet heute noch weiter verkauft. Ich kann keine Sklaven in meinem Hause gebrauchen, die man jemals als Diebe beschuldigt hat. Das versteht ihr doch?" Natürlich versteht Alora es. Sie darf ja nicht glücklich sein. Für einen kurzen Augenblick schien es ihr, als meinte es das Schicksal endlich einmal gut mit ihr. Doch nun war wieder alles zunutze. Wahrscheinlich würde sie irgendein schmieriger Gastwirt kaufen, der sich ein gutes Geschäft davon erhofft und Baitai würde voraussichtlich in ein Bergwerk müssen. Warum meint es das Schicksal nur immer so schlecht mit ihnen? Was haben sie denn getan?  
  
~***~  
  
"Verzeiht Mylord, wenn ich einfach so spreche." dringt eine Stimme aus der Menge und zwei Männer, in schwarze Mäntel gehüllt treten vor. "Mein Name ist Legolas Greenleaf. Ich bin der Prinz von Düsterwald und würde euch gerne die beiden Sklaven abkaufen." Hat sie eben richtig gehört? Hat der Elb gerade gesagt, er will sie beide, sie und ihren Bruder kaufen? In Alora´s Herz macht sich eine seltsame Wärme breit und sie empfindet tiefe Dankbarkeit Legolas gegenüber. "Nun ja, ähm Prinz Legolas ähm, wenn ihr sie wollt könnt ihr sie haben, doch ähm seht sie als Geschenk Dol Gundur´s an." meint der König etwas verwirrt über den Verlauf der Dinge. In Molochs Gesicht kann man sehen, wie es in ihm brodelt. Er will, dass diese kleine Prinzessin und ihr dummer Bruder endlich sterben und jetzt werden sie an einen Elben verschenkt. Einfach so. Die Elben sind immer gut zu ihren Sklaven, das weiß jeder. Wahrscheinlich würde man sie nicht einmal mehr schlagen. "Ihr seht zornig aus Moloch." "Ach haltet den Mund Endymion." fährt er den anderen an und geht schnaubend davon.  
  
~***~  
  
Kurze Zeit später stehen Alora, Baitai, Pan, Legolas und Endymion im Thronsaal des Königs. Dieser hat es sich auf seinem Thron gemütlich gemacht; nachdem ihm zwei Diener zuerst seinen Mantel und dann seine Krone gebracht hatten. Rukh hat seinen üblichen Platz auf Alora´s Hand eingenommen und beißt sie liebevoll in die Finger. Der König räuspert sich, überlegt kurz und spricht dann: "Nun ja Prinz Legolas wie gesagt, es wäre mir eine große Ehre wenn ihr die beiden Sklaven als Geschenk anseht. Schließlich beginnen doch in wenigen Tagen die Feierlichkeiten zum Jubiläum des Sieges über Sauron. Da können die beiden sicher gut gebraucht werden." Die Feier hat Legolas vollkommen vergessen. Wahrscheinlich warten seine Freunde schon auf ihn und machen sich Sorgen. Gimli würde sicher nicht begeistert sein wenn er zu spät käme, denn der Zwerg hasst Unpünktlichkeit. "Herr?" Pan stupst ihn leicht an der Hand an. "Was?!" entfährt es Legolas. "Der König fragte gerade, ob es uns etwas ausmache wenn der Gesandte Dol Gundur´s mit uns käme." flüstert ihm Pan zu. "Natürlich nicht. Wenn er will, kann er mitkommen." Auf dem runzeligen Gesicht des Königs breitet sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln aus, was die Falten auf seiner Stirn noch vermehrt. "Gut! Dann wäre das geklärt. Endymion wie schnell könnt ihr euch zum Abritt bereit machen?" "Was, er kommt mit uns?" sagt Alora und in ihrer Stimme ist deutlich Entsetzen zu vernehmen. "Ja, ich begleite die Prinzessin und auch euch Alora. Ihr habt doch nichts dagegen oder?" fragt Endymion sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen, was sie beinahe zur Weißglut bringt. "Natürlich nicht. Es ist mir vollkommen gleichgültig." meint sie darauf und versucht gleichgültig zu klingen, was ihr nur schwer gelingt. Beleidigt blickt sie zur Wand. Legolas kann sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Plötzlich wird eine Seitentür geöffnet und eine junge Frau kommt herein. Es ist die gleiche Frau, die bei der Hinrichtung mit dem König kam. Sie trägt ein leichtes, blaues Sommerkleid und ihre blonden Haare sind zu einem strengen Zopf zurück geflochten. Aufrecht schreitet sie auf den König zu. Als sie vor ihm steht verneigt sie sich kurz vor ihm und blickt ihn dann an. "Ah, mein liebes Kind da bist du ja.." Meint dieser und erhebt sich. Er legt ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter und wendet sich zu Legolas. "Das ist meine älteste Tochter Manua." Legolas blickt sie neugierig an. Sie lächelt und reicht ihm die Hand. Der Elb haucht einen Kuss darauf und meint. "Es ist mir eine Ehre euch kennen zu lernen Prinzessin Manua." "Die Ehre ist ganz meinerseits." lächelt sie ihn weiter an. 


	6. Aufbruch

Hier ist also der 6. Teil von "Abendröte & Morgendämmerung", hoffe euch gefällt es. Schreib mir doch einfach einen Kommi. Eure Alora Abendrot  
  
KAPITEL VI. (Der Aufbruch)  
  
"Seit ihr sicher euer Hoheit, dass ihr das richtige tut?" "Natürlich tue ich das richtige! Seit fast 1000 Jahren versuche ich ihn dazu zu bringen endlich eine Elbin zu heiraten, doch alles zureden bringt nichts, überhaupt nichts. Es scheint mir fast schon so, als ob er alle Elbinnen in heiratsfähigem Alter kennen gelernt hat, doch keine hat er auch nur gemocht, geschweigeden geliebt. Nicht einmal einen Blick werfen wollte er auf einige. Vielleicht verliebt mein Herr Sohn sich ja in eine dieser Königstöchter, mir wäre es nur recht- Aber wenn nicht, dann werde ICH ihm eben eine Braut aussuchen müssen. Das ist mein letztes Wort dazu." "Wie ihr meint König Thranduil."  
  
~***~  
  
Das Kaminfeuer brennt ruhig vor sich hin. Manchmal hört man es knacken. Ein Mann lehnt am Kaminsims und blickt gedankenverloren in die Flammen. Ein Zwerg sitzt auf einem braunen Bärenfell, das vor dem Kamin liegt, auch er blickt ins Feuer. Auf dem grün bezogenen Sofa sitzen zwei weitere Männer. Alle schweigen und gehen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Nur hin und wieder ist ein Seufzer und das Knacken des Feuerholzes zu hören. "Wo ist er denn nur? Er kann doch nicht so lange auf der Jagd sein, nicht einmal ein Elb braucht so lange dafür." beginnt der Zwerg verärgert zu sprechen. "Ich hasse es wenn ich warten muss." "Beruhigt euch Gimli. Legolas wird schon einen triftigen Grund haben, warum er uns hier warten lässt." spricht der Mann am Kamin, wobei er sich zu den anderen umdreht. "Ich hoffe es für ihn Aragorn." meint Gimli daraufhin und stößt einen weiteren Seufzer aus. Der Elb weiß doch genau, dass sie sich heute hier treffen wollten. Hat er es etwa vergessen? Oder ist ihm vielleicht etwas zugestoßen? Nein, daran will er lieber nicht denken. "König Elessar verzeiht wenn ich frage, aber kommen denn die Hobbits nicht? Jedenfalls habe ich heute noch keine gesehen." Faramir´s Stimme reißt Gimli aus seinen Gedanken. "Sam und Frodo kommen später, da Frodo zuerst Sam´s Tochter besuchen will und Marry und Pippin kommen wahrscheinlich mit ihnen zusammen her." antwortet Gandalf, der andere Mann auf dem Sofa, ihm. Knapp 5 Jahre nach dem Sieg über Sauron und der Zerstörung des Ringes wollte sich die Ringgemeinschaft wieder treffen und gemeinsam mit Vertretern der anderen Staaten, in Düsterwald ein großes Fest feiern. Doch Legolas, der Prinz des Düsterwalds war vor zwei Tagen zum Jagen ausgeritten und nicht mehr zurück gekehrt. Keiner zeigt es, doch sowohl die vier Gefährten als auch die Elben am Königshofe machen sich große Sorgen um ihn. Was wenn dem Prinzen etwas zugestoßen ist? Das wäre Düsterwalds Ende.  
  
~***~  
  
"Gefällt es euch einer unschuldigen Frau bei der Arbeit zuzusehen Legolas?" Er zuckt zusammen. Ohne sich auch nur umzudrehen sattelt Alora ihr Pferd seelenruhig weiter. "Wie konntet ihr wissen dass ich es bin Lady Alora?" fragt er sie überrascht darüber, dass sie ihn bemerkt hat. Ganz leise war er an sie heran geschlichen, damit sie nicht auf ihn aufmerksam würde. Doch sie hatte ihn längst bemerkt. "Na hört mal Legolas, ihr trampelt so laut daher wie ein Mûmek, da muss man euch doch hören." Legolas blickt sie entsetzt an. Wie kann das möglich sein? Normalerweise schleicht er sich ganz leise an andere heran und man vergleicht ihn mit einer sanftpfötigen Katze, die man erst vernimmt wenn sie einen anspringt. Alora´s Lachen reist ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ihre Augen funkeln ihn spitzbübisch an. Natürlich hat sie in seinem Gesicht das Entsetzen erkannt, als sie ihn mit diesem riesigen Untier verglich. "Wisst ihr, haha, dass ihr, haha, so richtig, haha, enttäuscht ausseht?" bringt sie unter Lachen hervor. Jetzt stimmt auch Legolas in das Lachen ein, da er sich von ihr so zum Narren hat machen lassen. Nach einer kurzen Zeit, als sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt haben, sagt Alora. "Soll ich euch verraten woran ich euch erkannt habe?" Sofort hört Legolas auf zu lachen und nickt ganz langsam. "Euer Geruch hat euch verraten." "Mein Geruch? Soll das heißen ich stinke?" "Aber nein, im Gegenteil. Ihr duftet nach Wald, frischen Blumen und grünem Gras. Es duftet einfach wundervoll." Legolas blickt ihr tief in die Augen und macht einige Schritte auf sie zu. Was für schöne Augen sie doch hat. In ihnen möchte er versinken, wie sie ihn jetzt doch etwas verängstig anblicken. Ihre Gesichter sind nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. "Alora ich..." beginnt Legolas wird aber abrupt von einer anderen Stimme unterbrochen. "Alora, Manua braucht eure Hilfe,... Oh ich hoffe ich störe nicht." "Du störst immer Endymion." funkelt ihn Alora böse an. "Entschuldigt mich." sagt sie dann und wirft Legolas ein kleines Lächeln zu. Mit finsterem Blick schreitet sie an Endymion vorbei, Richtung Schloss. Die beiden Männer blicken ihr lange nach. "Sie ist schon ein kleiner Wildfang nicht?" fragt Endymion schließlich, wobei er sich zu Legolas umdreht. "Wie meint ihr das?" "Nunja, sie kann einen schon sauer machen und ihre wunderschönen Augen können einen fast umbringen, wenn sie einen böse anfunkeln. Außerdem macht sie immer was sie will, ohne auch nur einen Augenblick über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken. Wie heute morgen." Ein Lächeln huscht über sein Gesicht. "So war sie schon als kleines Mädchen." Legolas blickt Endymion ganz genau an und sieht das seine Worte von Liebe erfüllt sind, deshalb fragt er: "Liebt ihr sie?" "Ja, das habe ich getan und wahrscheinlich tue ich es jetzt auch noch. Für eine kurze Zeit gehörte mir auch ihr Herz, doch dann hab ich es verloren." "Was ist jetzt mit euch beiden? Braucht ihr noch länger oder können wie endlich aufbrechen?" fragt eine Frauenstimme hinter den beiden. "Wir kommen Prinzessin Manua." ruft Endymion und geht zu ihr.  
  
~***~  
  
Rukh schwebt geräuschlos über die Bäume des Düsterwalds. Er scheint glücklich, endlich darf er wieder frei fliegen. Manchmal stößt er einen Schrei aus, damit seine Herrin, die etwas hinter ihm reitet weiß wo er ist und ihn nicht aus den Augen verliert. Vor einer halben Stunde ist der Zug aufgebrochen. An der Spitze reiten Legolas und Pan, knapp dahinter Alora und Baitai und den Abschluß bilden Prinzessin Manua und Endymion. Alle schweigen und die Pferde traben ruhig dahin. Nach einer Weile fragt Baitai neugierig. "Sag mal Alora, wie hast du es eigentlich gemacht die Juwelen vor die Tür des Königs zu bringen, obwohl du beim Marktplatz warst?" "Das war nicht ich Baitai." antwortet sie und wirft einen kurzen Blick über ihre Schulter. "Nicht wahr Manua?" Ein Lächeln macht sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. "Aber mich würde auch interessieren woher du wusstest, wo Baitai den Schatz versteckt hat." Manua beginnt laut zu lachen. "Baitai sagte mir einmal, wo er das wertvollste verstecken würde, dass er besäße und als Rukh zu mir kam wusste ich was zu tun war." "Wie Moloch ausgesehen hat, als euer Vater ihm sagte, er habe die Juwelen." meint Endymion und die vier beginnen aus vollem Hals zu lachen. Legolas und Pan blicken sich fragend an. Plötzlich hebt Alora die Hand und gebietet den anderen zu schweigen. "Was ist?" fragt Endymion nach dem sie die Pferde anhalten. "Nichts, ich muss nur... entschuldigt..." sie springt vom Pferd und läuft in den dunklen Wald davon. Legolas will ihr nach laufen, doch Endymion stellt sich ihm in den Weg. "Nicht! Lasst sie!" "Eine Vision?" fragt Baitai mit leiser Stimme. "Ja, ich denke schon." entgegnet Endymion. "Eine Vision?" fragt Pan unglaubwürdig. Endymion und Baitai blicken zu Boden. Legolas hat den letzten Teil des Gesprächs gar nicht mehr mitbekommen, da seine scharfen Elbenaugen noch immer hinter Alora herblicken. Vielleicht sollte er ihr doch besser nach. In diesem Teil Düsterwalds halten sich noch immer einige Orks versteckt, mit denen nicht zu spaßen ist. Als hätte er seine Gedanken erraten sagt Endymion: "Sie kann gut auf sich selbst aufpassen. Keine Sorge." Diese Worte können Legolas nur wenig beruhigen, erst als nach ein paar Augenblicken Alora wieder aus dem Wald kommt, hellen sich seine Gesichtszüge etwas auf. Schweigend geht sie auf ihr Pferd zu und schwingt sich in den Sattel. Alle starren sie wortlos an. "Was ist? Können wir weiter oder wollt ihr mich noch länger schweigend anstarren?" meint Alora und tritt ihrem Pferd leicht in die Seite, so dass es beginnt zu traben. "Wartet auf mich Alora!" ruft Endymion und reitet an ihre rechte Seite, auch Legolas folgt und trabt zu ihrer linken Seite. Pan stößt einen Seufzer aus und reitet dann schweigend seinem Herrn nach. 


	7. Alpträume

Hallo alle zusammen! Da bin ich wieder mit Kapitel 7, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Bis demnächst Alora  
  
@Leyla7, danke für deinen Kommi und ich lass mich schon nicht von denen unterkriegen *g*  
  
KAPITEL VII. (Alpträume)  
  
"Sichert die Westfront! Haltet das Haupttor dicht! Fus nimm dir zwei Männer und helft Merika, er braucht euch! Na macht schon!" ruft Alora und läuft dann auf das Schlachtfeld zurück. Auf ihrem Weg dorthin schlägt sie zahlreiche Männer nieder und ihr Blut spritzt auf. Mit schnellen und geschickten Bewegungen gleitet ihr Schwert durch die schwerfälligen Körper ihrer "Opfer". Immer schneller und weiter kämpft sie sich auf das Schlachtfeld vor. Sie will zum Thronsaal gelangen, um ihre Mutter und ihren kleinen Bruder zu schützen. Ihr Blick wandert angespannt herum und ihre Augen blitzen auf. Am Haupttor sieht sie ihren ältesten Bruder Merika kämpfen, der verzweifelt versucht die Eindringlinge zurück zu schlagen. Man hört die Schreie von Frauen und Kindern. Pfeile schießen durch die Luft und strecken weitere Männer nieder. Zu spät waren sie zurück gekommen. Fast die ganze Stadt war schon eingenommen und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis auch der letzte ihrer Männer fiel. Der Feind war einfach zu groß. Über 500 Mann stark und sie? Knapp 50 die gerade aus einer anderen Schlacht verletzt, erschöpft und kraftlos zurückgekehrt waren. Alora ertappt sich dabei, wie sie sich nach einem gemütlichen Feldlager sehnt, doch nein! An so etwas darf sie jetzt nicht denken, kann sie nicht denken! Schnell saust ihre Klinge wieder durch die Luft und schlägt einem feindlichen Soldaten den Kopf ab. An ihrem Schwert rinnt sein Blut herab. Überall rotes Blut. Plötzlich hört Alora ein Winseln hinter sich. Wie das Winseln eines verängstigten Hundes, hört sie es an ihr Ohr dringen. Schnell fährt sie herum und nähert sich mit erhobenem Schwert dem Wimmern. Unter einem Planwagen entdeckt sie ein kleines Mädchen, das weint. Dicke Tränen rinnen über ihre verschmutzten Wangen. Sie umklammert hilfesuchend eine kleine Puppe in ihren Armen. Alora senkt ihr Schwert und kniet sich nieder. "Du brauchst keine Angst mehr haben. Es wird alles gut!"" sie zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln. Das Mädchen lächelt zaghaft zurück, doch plötzlich weiten sich seine Augen und es blickt entsetzt an Alora vorbei. Dann geht alles ganz schnell. Ein Schrei. "Alora nein!" Ein Pfeil durchbohrt den hilflosen Körper, der sich schützend vor Alora stellt. Er gerät ins Wanken und stürzt zu Boden. Alora fängt ihn auf und kniet sich mit ihm nieder. Der Mann streicht eine Strähne aus Alora´s verschwitztem Gesicht. "Ich liebe dich Abendröte..."bringt er gerade noch heraus, dann fällt seine Hand zu Boden. Ihre Augen füllen sich mit Tränen, die ihr langsam über die Wangen laufen. Sie blickt auf ihre Hände an denen sein Blut klebt. Das Blut ihres geliebten Bruders Kizuna. Ihr Blick wird leer. Vorsichtig streicht sie ihm übers Gesicht, dessen Züge sich seltsam entspannt haben. Kurz hält sie inne, dann erhebt sie sich abrupt. Sie hat ein Ziel vor Augen. Blindlings schlägt sie jeden nieder der ihr in den Weg kommt, bis sie vor dem Mann steht der ihren Bruder getötet hat. Verzweifelt versucht er seinen Bogen zu spannen, doch zu spät. Die Klinge blitzt auf und er stürzt zu Boden, sein Kopf etwas abseits von ihm. Danach dreht sich Alora wieder um und geht zu Kizuna zurück. Sie hebt ihn etwas hoch und legt seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß. Langsam streicht sie ihm durchs Haar, noch immer laufen Tränen über ihre Wangen. Als sie seine Stirn berührt fühlt sie die Kälte und das Leben kehrt in ihren Körper zurück. Verzweifelt schreit sie auf: "Kizuna nein!! Kizunaaaaaa!" "Alora, Alora. Bitte wacht doch auf!" Alora fährt hoch und blickt in das sorgenvolle Gesicht Legolas. Sie atmet schwer und ihr ganzer Körper zittert. "Was habt ihr denn nur geträumt Alora?" fragt er sie besorgt. "Nichts!" antwortet sie ihm. Erst jetzt bemerkt Alora seine Hand, die auf ihrem Oberarm ruht. Vorsichtig nimmt sie sie und legt sie auf seinen Schoß zurück. "Es geht schon wieder. Verzeiht, dass ich euch geweckt habe. Sind die anderen auch wach?" Legolas blickt sich um. Alle anderen scheinen zu schlafen. Ihre Gesichter liegen ruhig da, im Licht des Feuers. "Nein, sie schlafen noch alle." "Gut, wir sollten uns auch wieder schlafen legen, schließlich brauchen wir morgen unsere Kräfte noch." Sie lächelt ihn zaghaft an und legt sich dann, mit dem Rücken zu ihm, wieder schlafen. Auch Legolas begibt sich an seinen Schlafplatz zurück. Beide liegen noch eine Weile wach und schlafen schließlich knapp hintereinander ein.  
  
~***~  
  
Langsam schleicht die Sonne von Osten herauf. Einzelne Vögel beginnen ihr Lied zu zwitschern. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fallen durch das Dickicht. "Baitai! Komm schon, wir müssen weiter! Steh endlich auf." Mit sanfter Stimme versucht Alora ihren Bruder aufzuwecken. Verschlafen reibt sich dieser die Augen. "Muss das denn sein Abendröte? Ich will noch etwas weiter schlafen und außerdem schmerzt mein Bein noch immer." Vorsichtig nimmt Alora seinen Fuß in ihre Hände und macht den Verband ab. Dann begutachtet sie die Wunde kritisch. "Bleib noch etwas liegen Baitai. Ich hol mir nur etwas Wasser und reinige deinen Verband. Lass ein wenig Luft an die Wunde, dass schadet nie. Aber schlaf ja nicht wieder ein, verstanden?" "Ja, ja." Sie erhebt sich und geht in Richtung Fluss davon. Legolas, der gerade seine Sachen zusammenpackt, steht auf und folgt ihr unauffällig. Er will noch einmal mit ihr über letzte Nacht sprechen. Am Fluss kniet Alora nieder und wäscht das Verbandstuch aus. Kurz hält sie inne und blickt sich suchend um. Doch sie kann nichts Verdächtiges erkennen und so krempelt sie sich ihre Hose bis zum Knie hoch und steigt in das kühle Nass. Sie schließt die Augen und stößt einen Seufzer aus. Legolas beobachtet sie, wie das Licht auf ihre weiße Haut fällt und der Wind mit ihren langen Haaren spielt. Eine ganze Weile sieht er ihr so zu, ohne zu bemerken, dass er auf sie zugeht. Kurz vor dem Fluss bleibt er aber doch stehen. Alora seufzt und dreht sich um. "Aah! Oh Gott Legolas, ihr habt mich erschreckt!" zuerst starren ihn ihre Augen erschrocken an, doch dann lächelt sie freundlich. "Das wollte ich nicht, verzeiht." Betretene Stille macht sich breit, beide starren zu Boden. "Was habt ihr letzte Nacht geträumt Alora?" fragt Legolas schließlich, bereut es aber sofort wieder. Er blickt sie mit durchdringendem Blick an, sie versucht ihm auszuweichen doch muss sie ihn wie hypnotisiert anstarren. Alora seufzt und sagt dann: "Von dem Tod meines Bruders Kizuna. Jede Nacht sehe ich, wie jemand aus meiner Familie stirbt oder wie meine Freunde ermordet werden. Es ist wie ein Flucht. Mir scheint, als würde ich ihre Schmerzen fühlen, so als ob sie in mir wären." Sie blickt wieder in Legolas blaue Augen. Dort kann sie blankes Entsetzen erkennen, so fügt sie schnell noch hinzu: "Aber macht euch bitte keine Sorgen. Ich bin die Träume schon gewöhnt. Erzählt Baitai bitte nicht davon, er muss sich keine unnötigen Sorgen machen. Die Visionen beunruhigen ihn schon furchtbar genug. Versprecht ihr mir das Legolas?'" flehend sieht sie ihn an. Legolas stottert: "Ja...., natürlich...wenn ihr meint..." Erleichtert lächelt sie ihn an. "Vielen Dank Legolas." Am liebsten würde er ihr jetzt über die Wange streichen und sie umarmen, doch sie spritzt ihn mit einem Fuß voll Wasser. "Na wartet das kriegt ihr zurück!" ruft er und beginnt ebenfalls sie mit Wasser zu bespritzen. Die beiden albern vergnügt herum, als plötzlich vier Orks aus dem Dickicht heraus springen. Blitzschnell greifen sie an. Einer packt Legolas, um ihn gegen einen Felsen zu schleudern. Ein anderer greift Alora an, die aber schnell einen silbernen Dolch zieht und damit auf ihn losgeht. Legolas kommt auch schnell wieder auf die Beine zu stehen und greift einen der Orks mit seinen bloßen Händen an. Alora wird von zwei Orks zu Boden gedrückt. "Nein! Hilfeee!" schreit sie verzweifelt und versucht sich loszureißen. Legolas will ihr zu Hilfe eilen, wird aber selbst niedergeschlagen. Plötzlich ertönt ein Falkenschrei und Rukh stürzt auf einen der Orks herab. Pfeile durchschießen die Luft und strecken zwei der Orks nieder, so dass Legolas wieder auf die Beine kann. Sogleich will er Alora zu Hilfe kommen, doch Endymion kommt ihm zuvor. Mit erhobenem Schwert tötet er die beiden Orks, die leblos in den Fluss stürzten und das Wasser rot färben. "Alora!" ruft er und hilft ihr aufstehen. "Vielen Dank Endymion!" bringt sie hervor und fällt ihm dankbar um den Hals. "Herr Legolas ist alles in Ordnung mit euch? Seit ihr verletzt?" "Nein, es geht mir gut Pan." Legolas versucht den aufgebrachten Elben zu beruhigen. Alora´s Augen weiten sich. "Baitai! Was ist mit Baitai." "Beruhigt euch. Manua ist bei ihm." versichert Endymion ihr. "Ich muss zu ihm!" "Wie ihr wollt Prinzessin." Endymion nimmt sie auf den Arm und trägt sie in Richtung Nachtlager. "Lass mich runter! Sofort! Ich kann alleine gehen!" Doch über sein Gesicht huscht ein Lächeln und er lässt sie nicht runter, sondern festigt seinen Griff noch. "Alora! Den Göttern sei dank du lebst!" "Baitai!" Alora läuft zu ihm und umarmt ihren Bruder. Legolas und Pan stehen etwas abseits und hören wie Baitai zu Endymion sagt: "Ihr gehört eben doch zusammen." Beide blicken beschämt zu Boden. Da ergreift Manua das Wort: "Wir sollten weiter, wer weiß wie viele von diesen Kreaturen noch hier herum schleichen." "Ihr habt Recht Lady Manua. Wir müssen weiter, im Schloss wartet man sicher schon ungeduldig auf uns." meint Legolas und schreitet zu seinem Pferd. 


	8. Heimkehr

Heimkehr  
  
Mein Name? Chan, Kisso-chan  
  
Mein Auftrag? Weiterschreiben  
  
Mein Gegner? Der Computer *g* und die Schreibblockade  
  
Mein Ziel? Kapitel 9 *gg* und viele Kommis *gg*  
  
eure Kisso *gg*  
  
KAPITEL VIII. (Heimkehr)  
  
"Seht nur dort! Das ist er! Das ist Prinz Legolas! Er lebt! Schnell öffnet das Tor!" Es herrscht rege Aufregung unter den Wachposten des Schlosses und auch das andere Personal läuft aufgescheucht umher. Das große, hölzerne Tor öffnet sich langsam und sechs Reiter traben ruhig in den Schlosshof ein. Keiner der vier Menschen hat jemals etwas schöneres gesehen, als das was sich ihnen jetzt bietet. Das Elbenschloss ist einfach atemberaubend schön. Die langen, dünnen Säulen, die vielen Springbrunnen aus denen frisches Wasser sprudelt, die hohen ovalen Fenster und die kleinen Zinnen am Dach. Alles wirkt hell, freundlich und einladend. Man kann deutlich erkennen, wie sehr die Elben mit der Natur verbunden sind. Überall fliegen Vögel umher und auf der angrenzenden Wiese grasen zwei Rehe. In den vielen Bäumen, die rings um das große Schloss stehen, rauscht der Wind. Die Luft duftet betörend und wohltuend, wie nach einem warmen Sommerregen. "O..." das ist alles was Baitai hervorbringt. Die anderen schweigen ehrfürchtig, so als hätten sie Angst mit einem Wort diese Schönheit zu zerstören. Sie reiten weiter, bis sie vor dem großen Eingangstor stehen, zu dem ein paar steinerne Stufe hinauf führen. Viele Elben drängen sich neugierig um die Ankömmlinge. Legolas und Pan schwingen sich als erstes von ihren Pferden ab. Sofort kommt ein Stahlbursche angelaufen, um die beiden Tiere in den Stahl zu führen. Vorsichtig steigen nun auch die vier Menschen ab und geben die Zügel ihrer Pferde einem zweiten Stahlburschen. Das große Eingangstor wird geöffnet und heraus kommt eine Gruppe Menschen. An der Spitze der Gruppe schreitet ein Elb, der Legolas ziemlich ähnlich sieht, nur die Tatsache dass er eine Krone in seinem langen blonden Haar trägt hebt ihn von den anderen hervor. Neben ihm schreiten zwei weitere Elben, die wahrscheinlich Diener sind. Weiter hinten kommen drei Menschen, ein alter Mann mit weißem Bart, ein Zwerg und vier Hobbits. Der Elb mit Krone schreitet auf Legolas zu und umarmt ihn. "Mein Sohn! Den Göttern sei dank, endlich bist du wieder zu Hause." "Ja Vater, aber ich bekomme keine Luft mehr." Sofort lässt der König seinen Sohn los. "Hab ich mir doch gedacht, dass du einen triftigen Grund hast, warum du uns warten lässt, aber dass er gleich so schön ist hätte ich nicht einmal vermutet." spricht einer der Männer und blickt dabei Alora an, deren Gesicht sofort einen Rotschimmer annimmt. "Aragorn mein Freund! Oder muss ich dich jetzt mit König Elessar ansprechen?" "Nein, mein Freund so eitel ist er doch noch nicht geworden." antwortet eine wunderschöne Elbe mit schwarzem Haar die hinter den Männern hervorkommt, unter ihrem Kleid kann man deutlich einen Bauch erkennen. "Arwen!" Legolas geht auf seine alte Freundin zu und küsst ihre Hand. "Jetzt würde ich aber auch gerne wissen wer deine Gäste sind, mein Sohn." "Verzeiht Vater, natürlich. Wenn ich vorstellen darf, Prinzessin Manua von Dol Gundur mir ihrem Begleiter Endymion und das hier sind Prinzessin Alora Dalla und Prinz Baitai Khalif von Angmar." Als Legolas das Wort Angmar ausspricht beginnen die umherstehenden Elben sofort zu tuscheln und auch der König starrt seinen Sohn ungläubig an. Gandalf findet als erster seine Sprache wieder und sagt zu Alora gewannt: "Me nô e fama e Alora tê." Alle blicken ihn entgeistert an. Alora stottert: "Es ist mir auch eine Ehre auch kennen zu lernen." Schon lange hat sie ihre Muttersprache nicht mehr gehört und sie hatte geglaubt, niemand außerhalb Angmar´s beherrscht diese alte Sprache. "Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal hinein gehen. Sicher seit ihr müde und wollt euch erst einmal etwas ausruhen." "Ihr habt recht Faramir, kommt." Damit begibt sich der ganze Zug in das große Schloss und das Tor schließt sich hinter ihnen.  
  
~***~  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwacht Alora durch ein seltsames Kratzen. Verschlafen richtet sie sich in ihrem Bett auf. Sie blickt in dem großen Gästezimmer umher, zu dem man sie gestern Abend gebracht hat. Ein gemütlicher Sessel steht in einer Ecke, auf dem ihre Kleider liegen. Ihm gegenüber steht ein Kleiderschrank, der mit Verschnörkelungen verziert ist. Das Feuer im Kamin ist schon ausgebrannt. Durch das große Fenster scheint die Sonne herein und hüllt alles in ein goldenes Licht. Vom Fenster kommt auch das seltsame Schaben. Alora sieht Rukh, der draußen gegen die Scheibe schlägt. Schnell springt sie aus dem Bett, wirft sich ihren Morgenmantel über und eilt zum Fenster. Sie öffnet es und geht auf den angrenzenden Balkon hinaus. Rukh lässt sich auf der Balkonprüstung nieder. Alora geht zu ihm und streicht ihm über das braune Federkleid. Das scheint dem Falken sichtlich zu gefallen, da er beginnt genüßlich an ihrem Finger zu beißen. Alora lächelt. "Sagt mal Legolas, langsam glaube ich ihr verfolgt mich." meint sie mit ruhiger Stimme und grault dabei die Brust des Falken. Legolas, der auf dem benachbarten Balkon steht muss lachen. "Und ich dachte schon ihr würdet mich diesmal nicht bemerken." Sie dreht sich zu ihm um. "Da habt ihr falsch gedacht" Sie mustert ihn interessiert. Er trägt ein weißes Leinenhemd das nicht ganz zugeknöpft ist, so dass sie einen Blick auf seinen muskulösen Oberkörper erhaschen kann. Durch seine Haare weht der Wind. Auch er mustert sie ganz genau. Unter ihrem Morgenmantel blitzt ihr weißes Nachthemd hervor und ihre Haare sehen noch sehr zerzaust aus. Eine betretene Stille macht sich breit. Legolas scheint etwas sehr interessantes an seiner Balkonprüstung entdeckt zu haben, denn er starrt unentwegt auf die selbe Stelle. Alora hingegen wendet sich wieder Rukh zu. "Hattet ihr heute Nacht wieder einen Traum?" fragt Legolas zögernd. "Ja, ich sah wie man meinen Vater hingerichtet hat." Wieder dieses erdrückende Schweigen. Alora seufzt leise. Sie denkt nach, über was sie mit ihm sprechen könnte. Da kommt ihr ein Einfall: "Heute Abend beginnen doch die Feierlichkeiten zum Ringjubiläum nicht?" "Ja, wahrscheinlich will mein Vater mich wieder mit irgendeiner Elbe zusammen bringen." "Was?" "Na ja, wisst ihr Vater hat Angst, dass ich nicht bald einen Thronerben zeuge und deshalb versucht er mir bei jeder Gelegenheit eine Frau unterzujubeln." Alora muss lachen. "Und? Hat es noch keine hübsche Elbenfrau geschafft das Herz des Elbenprinzen zu erobern?" "Nein, ich weiß auch nicht aber dieses Frauen sind so eingebildet. Für sie ist doch nur das Äußere wichtig, aber Vater versteht das einfach nicht." "Ich weiß was ihr meint. Mein Vater wollte mich auch immer mit einem Mann verheiraten, obwohl ich lieber gekämpft habe als mich schön zu machen. Ihr hättet sehen müssen wie glücklich er war, als ich mich mit Endymion verlobt habe. Er hat...." geschockt hält Alora inne. Warum kann sie nur nie ihre vorlaute Klappe halten. "Ihr seit mit Endymion verlobt?!" fragt Legolas ungläubig und bemüht sich nicht vollkommen verzweifelt zu klingen. "Na ja..., also.. Eigentlich nicht mehr.... Wisst ihr er ... ich... ich meine wir sind nicht mehr....verlobt." "Was?" "Ja, also...das ist eine längere Geschichte und sie ist auch schon verjährt. Ich werde mich mal ankleiden gehen, denn langsam bekomme ich Hunger. Wir sehen uns ja dann beim Frühstück." Schnell dreht sie sich um und schreitet in ihr Zimmer . Rukh folgt ihr. Legolas blickt dem weißen Schimmern ihres Morgenmantels noch langen nach, dann seufzt er und geht auch zurück in sein Zimmer und verschließt die Tür hinter sich.  
  
~***~  
  
Im Wald, verdeckt von Bäumen beobachtet eine seltsame Kreatur das Gespräch der beiden. Hastig hüpft sie davon, um ihrem Herrn Bericht zu erstatten. In einer dunklen Höhle, hoch oben in den Bergen Angmar´s, sitzt ein alter Mann der in einem großen Trog vor sich etwas zusammen mischt. Auf seinem Gesicht spielen Schatten, da nur das Feuer in der Mitte des Raumes etwas Licht spendet. In einer unverständlichen Sprache murmelt er etwas in seinen langen Bart und wirft ein seltsamen Gebilde in den brodelten Kessel. Dieser pufft darauf und eine kleine weiße Rauchwolke schwebt Gen Decke. "Herr, verzeiht, aber ich habe sie endlich gefunden." Die Augen des Mannes leuchten erfreut auf und seine Fratze verzieht sich zu einem Lächeln. Mit einem Handzeichen lodert das Feuer auf und der Raum wird besser beleuchtet. Die andere Kreatur rückt etwas näher, mit gebücktem Rücken, an ihn heran. "Nun?" fragt der Mann mit dumpfer Stimme. "Sie ist in Düsterwald, Endymion ist ebenfalls bei ihr." "In Düsterwald?!" "Ja Herr. Sie wurde wohl aus Dol Gundur dorthin verkauft." "Und der Prinz?" "Ihn konnte ich nicht sehen Herr." "Gut, gibt den Orks den Befehl sie mir heute Nacht zu holen. Ich will sie aber lebend, verstanden?! Wenn ihr nur ein Haar gekrümmt wird wirst du als erster dafür bezahlen. Ich brauche sie unbeschadet, das ist die einzige Möglichkeit wieder an die Macht über Angmar zu kommen. Geh!" Die Kreatur verneigt sie vor ihrem Herrn und zieht sich dann zurück, um den Befehl auszuführen. Ein grausames Lachen halt von den Wänden wieder und lässt auf nichts gutes hoffen.  
  
~***~  
  
Alora kommt als letzes zu dem großen Frühstückssaal und setzt sich neben ihren Bruder auf einen leeren Stuhl. "Morgen Schwesterherz. Gut geschlafen? Also ich auf jeden Fall. Stell dir vor, Pan hat mir erzählt dass im Stahl heute ein Fohlen zur Welt kommt. Oh bitte, bitte darf ich zusehen gehen? Bitte Alora!" Mit flehendem Blick sieht er sie an. "Na ja, ganz wohl ist mir nicht dabei, denn die Wunde an deinem Bein ist noch nicht gut verheilt. Du solltest lieber ins Bett und dich ausruhen." Als sie aber in die bittenden Augen Baitai´s blickt sagt sie schließlich mit einem Seufzer: "Na meinetwegen. Aber du musst mir versprechen, dich auf einen Schemel zu setzen und nicht zu sehr anzustrengen, verstanden?" "Oh danke Alora, vielen Dank!" aufgeregt umarmt er seine Schwester und läuft dann, so gut es ihm eben möglich ist, nach draußen. Dabei ruft er vergnügt: "Du bist die beste Schwester der Welt!" Alora blickt ihm lächelnd hinterher. Soll doch wenigstens er ein wenig glücklich sein, wenn sie es schon nicht darf. "Er liebt auch wie eine Mutter nicht wahr?" Sie dreht sich zum Tisch um. "Ja, das tut er Faramir." Gestern Abend hatten sie sich noch alle vorgestellt, so dass Alora den Namen des Stadthalters kennt. "Ich glaube für mich ist er auch mehr als nur mein Bruder." Schweigend beginnt sie zu frühstücken und vermeidet dabei Legolas anzublicken. Dieser kann kaum seinen Blick von ihr wenden, was den anderen natürlich auch auffällt. Arwen räuspert sich und die anderen verstehen. Einer nach dem anderen verlassen sie den Saal. Alora weiß nicht, was sie sagen soll oder ob sie überhaupt etwas sagen soll. "Wisst ihr ob Endymion schon gefrühstückt hat?" Oh nein, sie könnte sich wegen ihrer Dummheit auf die Zunge beißen. Legolas blickt sie verwirrt und zornig an. Warum muss sie nun schon wieder von IHM sprechen? Liebt sie IHN etwa noch? Und wenn ja, warum interessiert ihn das eigentlich? Hat er sich etwa ihn sie verliebt? "Nein, das ist nicht möglich, oder doch?" denkt er sich. Sanft fasst ihn Alora am Arm. "Legolas?" Ein Ruck geht bei dieser zärtlich Berührung durch seinen gesamten Körper und er blickt sie schweigend an. "Schon wieder diese Augen! Sie rauben mir noch den Verstand!" denkt er, wobei sein Gesicht dem ihrem gefährlich nahe kommt. "Liebt ihr Ihn?" Hat er das wirklich gerade laut gesagt? "Was?" fragt Alora mit erstaunter Stimme. "Endymion." Ihr Gesicht versteinert förmlich, ihr Blick wird leer, eiskalt und gleitet durch Legolas hindurch. "Nein, ich hasse ihn." und wirklich in ihrer Stimme klingt Hass. Eisiger Hass. Das kann Legolas genau aus ihrer Stimme heraushören. Er seufzt erleichtert auf. Gerade als er sie fragen will, was sie für ihn empfindet fährt sie fort. "Ich kann nicht lieben. Nie mehr. Ich werde mir nie mehr weh tun lassen und jetzt entschuldigt mich..." sie springt auf und eilt hinaus. Ihre Worte haben Legolas zutiefst getroffen, aber hat er da nicht Tränen in ihren wunderschönen Augen gesehen? "Warum nur Alora?" seufzt er leise. 


	9. Von Fohlen und Ballkleidern

Kapitel IX. (Von Fohlen und Ballkleidern)  
  
Ein neues Kapitel, mehr brauch ich nicht sagen *gg*  
  
Die braune Stute hat sichtlich Schmerzen. Immer wieder schnaubt und wiehert sie laut auf. Pan, der neben ihr kniet, streicht ihr sanft über den Rücken. In einer Sprache, die Baitai nicht verstehen kann redet er beruhigend auf das Tier ein. Dieses scheint sich wirklich zu entspannen und atmet etwas ruhiger. Er steht auf und dreht sich zu Baitai um, danach verlässt er die Box des Pferdes. "Es wird noch einige Zeit dauern, bis das Fohlen zur Welt kommt. Möchtest du nicht lieber zurück zu Alora gehen?" "Nein, wenn es euch nicht stört würde ich gerne hier bei euch bleiben. Ich finde das viel Aufregender." Pan setzt sich mit einem Seufzer ins Heu neben Baitai. "Na dann." sagt er und lässt sich genüßlich zurück fallen. Er verschränkt die Arme hinter dem Kopf und schließt die Augen. "Erzählt ihr mir etwas über Elben Pan?" fragt Baitai bettelnd und legt sich neben ihn ins Heu. "Was willst du denn wissen?" "Na ja, eigentlich alles. Ich weiß gar nichts über euer Volk. Bei uns sind die Elben nur so etwas wie Legende, meine Mutter hat mir immer Geschichten über euer Volk erzählt. Aber am meisten würde mich interessieren, ob es stimmt dass ihr ewig lebt und nie sterbt." "Ja, das stimmt. Ein Elb kann nur sterben wenn er im Kampf getötet wird oder an gebrochenem Herzen zu Grunde geht. "Gebrochenem Herzen?" "Ja, wenn seine Liebe zu einer Person unerfüllt bleibt, kann er sterben." "Und was wäre wenn sich ein Elb, sagen wir in einen Menschen verliebt?" "Nun ja, wir Elben können die Unsterblichkeit aufgeben, für einen Menschen den wir aus vollem Herzen lieben, so wie z. B Arwen es getan hat." "Und kann das jeder Elb tun, auch Prinz Legolas?" "Natürlich könnte der Herr das auch tun, aber er darf nicht. Schließlich ist er der künftige König von Düsterwald und somit muss er ewig leben, aber warum interessiert dich das eigentlich?" "Ach, nur so." Das klägliche Wiehern der Stute unterbricht das Gespräch der beiden und Pan eilt wieder zu ihr.  
  
~***~  
  
"Alora? Alora? Wo seit ihr? Alo... Ach hier seit ihr, ich habe euch schon überall gesucht. Ist alles in Ordnung?" Langsam setzt er sich neben sie. Er hätte sich gleich denken können dass sie hier ist, denn schon als Kind liebte sie den Wald und die freie Natur. Ihr Blick ruht auf einem alten Baum und mit ihren Gedanken ist sie weit entfernt. "Sag mal Endymion, warum siezt du mich eigentlich?" Etwas überrumpelt von dieser Frage antwortet er: "Ich dachte, dass ihr das so wollt. Nach allem was ich euch angetan habe." "Ach, auf einmal nimmst du Rücksicht auf mich? Hör zu, ich habe dich geküsst und sogar schon nackt gesehen, also lass diese verdammte Förmlichkeit." "Wie ihr.., wie du willst." Schweigend sitzen sie auf der kleinen Bank. Endymion rutscht etwas näher an sie heran. Alora bemerkt dies jedoch und springt erzürnt auf. "Wage es nicht mich anzufassen! Du wirst mich nie mehr berühren, verstanden!" "Was ist den hier los?" Beide fahren herum und sehen König Elessar vor sich stehen. "Nichts Mylord." meint Endymion. "Ich muss nach Manua sehn, entschuldigt mich." mit hastigen Schritten eilt er davon. Alora lässt sich mit einem Seufzer wieder auf die Bank nieder. "Darf ich?" fragt Aragorn höflich. "Natürlich." er setzt sich in einigem Abstand neben sie. "Wir sind uns schon einmal begegnet nicht?" Fragend sie Alora ihn an. "Ja, vor einem knappen Jahr. Ihr habt in einem Wirtshaus gearbeitet und habt einen meiner Männer beinahe totgebrügelt, weil er euch berührt hat, nicht?" Leise, fast schon unhörbar flüstert sie: "Ja, Herr." "Was haltet ihr davon euch für heute Abend schön machen zu gehen.?" "Ich verstehe nicht..." "Na ja die Festlichkeiten beginnen doch heute Abend. Wenn ihr wollt kann euch ja meine Frau behilflich sein.. Ich werde Arwen nachher auf euer Zimmer schicken, damit sie auch hilft." Die Festlichkeiten? Warum soll sie daran teilnehmen? Sie ist doch nur eine kleine Sklavin, ohne jegliche Rechte. Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen sagt König Elessar: "Wisst ihr, es wurden Vertreter aller Königshäuser eingeladen und schließlich seit ihr die Prinzessin von Angmar und müsst als solche euer Land vertreten." En Lächeln huscht über Aloras Wangen. "Prinzessin"; "Ihr Land vertreten"; das hat schon lange niemand mehr zu ihr gesagt. Zuletzt ihr Vater. Aber er hat recht, schließlich fließt ihn ihren Adern genauso viel blaues Blut wie in denen der Anderen. "Gut. Danke." bringt sie heraus und schreitet dann unsicher in ihr Zimmer.  
  
~***~  
  
Einige Zeit später klopf Aragorn an die Tür der Schlossbibliothek. Ohne auf Antwort zu warten tritt er in den großen Raum ein. Auf einem gemütlichen Stuhl, zwischen hunderten von Büchern, sitzt Legolas. Auf seinem Schoß liegt ein geöffnetes Buch, diesem schenkt der Prinz jedoch keinerlei Beachtung. Seine Augen blicken hilflos und verzweifelt zum Fenster hinaus. Ein Lächeln huscht über Aragorn´s Gesicht, sein Freund ist sichtlich durcheinander, immerhin scheint draußen die herrlich warme Sonne und der Prinz der Elben sitzt in diesem kalten, stickigen Zimmer und starrt lustlos vor sich hin "Hat es dich also auch endlich einmal erwischt alter Freund." "Wie?" Legolas blickt sich um. " Ach du bist es Aragorn. Wie meinst du das?" "Na ja, das sieht doch ein Blinder dass du dich in Alora verliebt hast." " Ich? Unsinn." Kurz herrscht Stille, dann beginnt Legolas wieder. "Und selbst wenn, was nicht ist, wäre es unmöglich. Mein Vater würde nie zulassen, dass ich sterblich werde und sie ist außerdem mit Endymion verlobt." Die letzten Worte spricht er etwas leiser. "Mein Freund wenn du dich von so kleinen Nebensächlichkeiten aufhalten lässt hast du sie wirklich nicht verdient. Du musst kämpfen! Hast du ihr überhaupt schon gesagt was du für sie empfindest?" Langsam schüttelt Legolas den Kopf. "Na dann tu es! Am besten heute Abend." "Aber ich..." "Nichts aber und jetzt sollten wir uns auch ankleiden gehen, meinst du nicht auch?"  
  
~***~  
  
Währenddessen sitzt Alora in ihrem Zimmer, auf dem Bett. "Liebt ihr ihn?" Immer wieder muss sie an diese Worte denken. Warum hat Legolas sie das gefragt? Natürlich liebt sie ihn nicht mehr. Nach allem was er ihr angetan hat. Den Verrat an ihr und ihrem Reich, kann und will sie ihm nicht vergeben. Ihre Gedanken schweifen ab. Weit weg, in eine andere Zeit, an den Tag zurück der ihr Herz brach und nie wieder verheilen lies.  
  
Es war Krieg. Alora hatte alle Mühe ihr kleines Herr und die wenigen Überlebenden aus der Hauptstadt zusammen zu halten. Doch etwas lies sie hoffen. Gab ihr die Kraft welche sie so nötig hatte. Machte sie stark. ER. Die ganze Zeit kämpfte er an ihrer Seite, machte ihr Mut und rettet oft ihr Leben, ohne auf sein eigenes zu achten. In dieser Zeit begann sie ihn noch mehr zu lieben, als sie es ohnehin schon tat. Auch sie hätte ohne weiteres ihr Leben für das seine gegeben. An einem Abend schlugen sie ihr Lager abseits, in den hohen Bergen von Angmar auf, um nicht vom nahenden Feind im Schlaf überrascht zu werden. Alora und er teilten sich ein Zelt. Sie lag schluchzend in seinen starken Armen und er hielt sie fest. Einfach nur fest. Er wusste wie sehr sie litt und dass sie alles versuchte was in ihrer Macht stand um Angmar noch zu retten. Wie sie seine Nähe liebte! Diese Wärme und Sicherheit die nur er ihr geben konnte, in dieser schweren Zeit. So als könnte ihr nichts und niemand etwas tun, weil er sie beschützen würde für immer. Für immer? Sicher, denn er würde sie immer lieben und sie nie verlassen, genau so wie auch sie es nie täte. Sie schlief schließlich erschöpft ein. Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie unsanft aus den Schlaf gerissen. Pferdewiehern und Schreie drangen in das Zelt. Schnell sprang sie von ihrem Lager um hinaus zu eilen. Wo war Endymion? Warum hatte er sie nicht geweckt? Doch ihr blieb keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Die Sonne stand schon hoch über der Erde, so dass sie geblendet wurde. Als sich ihre Augen an das grelle Licht gewöhnt hatten glaubte sie ihnen nicht zu trauen. Überall liefen fremde Männer herum, viele Männer, die ihre Leute angriffen. Sie mussten alle im Schlaf überrascht worden sein, da niemand eine Waffe bei der Hand hatte um sich zu verteidigen. Suchend blickte sich Alora um, wo war Endymion? Kämpfte er vielleicht etwas abseits oder war er gefangen genommen worden? Und wo war Baitai, ihr kleiner Bruder den sie beschützen musste. "Da! Die Prinzessin! Holt sie euch!" Alora fuhr herum und konnte erkennen, wie sich drei Männer ziemlich schnell auf sie zu bewegten. Wie vom Blitz getroffen drehte sich herum und lief in ihr Zelt zurück. Ihr Schwert! Wo zum Teufel war es?! Nirgends konnte sie es entdecken. "Sucht ihr vielleicht das hier?" hörte sie eine tiefe Männerstimme hinter sich sagen und drehte sich um. Die drei Männer standen in ihrem Zelt und einer von ihnen hielt... IHR SCHWERT! "Woher habt ihr das?" schrie ihn Alora an und stürzte sich auf ihn. "Gebt das her!" Nach einem kurzen Gerangel, bei dem die Männer klar überlegen waren wurde Alora gefesselt und aus dem Zelt geführt. Alle anderen Zelte waren schon vollkommen, oder teilweise, niedergebrannt. Überall lagen Tode umher. Die Männer führten sie weiter und sie musste über ihre toten Untertanen, ihre Freunde und Soldaten steigen, bis sie ruckartig anhalten. Alora blickte auf und sah sich einem großen, bärtigem Mann gegenüber stehen, der hämisch lächelt. "Das ist also Prinzessin Alora Dalla von Angmar, es ist mir eine Ehre euch kennenzulernen." Er wollte ihre Hand nehmen doch sie entzog sie ihm angeekelt. Mit fester Stimme fragte sie: "Wo ist Endymion? Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?" "Ist das eure größte Sorge?" Sie funkelte ihn böse an und nickte stumm. "Na gut, wie ihr wollt." Er drehte sich zur Seite und rief über seine Schulter hinweg. "Endymion! Sie will euch sehen, also kommt her." Durch den Trupp bannte sich ein Mann einen Weg und blieb mit gesenktem Blick kurz vor Alora stehen. Diese war außer sich vor Freude, ihren Geliebten wieder zu sehen. "Endymion! Du lebst! Den Göttern sei dank!" Voller Freude wollte sie ihn umarmen, als ihr erst bewusst wurde das ihre Hände gefesselt waren. "Ja er lebt, ist wohlauf und frei, da er ein kluger Mann ist Alora. Ihr könntet auch frei sein. Es ist ganz einfach." "Wie meint ihr das?" "Nun ja Prinzessin, schließt euch uns einfach an und übergebt mir die Krone von Angmar, dann seit ihr frei und könnt gehen wohin ihr wollt." "Das werde ich niemals tun! Lieber sterbe ich, als euch Angmar zu überlassen." "Zwingt mich nicht es zu tun. Kommt schon. Ihr seit doch nicht dümmer als Endymion mir berichtet hat." "Was?" "Na ja, er erzählte mir heute Morgen, dass ihr eine sehr kluge Frau wärt." "Heute Morgen?" "Ja, als er uns den Weg zu eurem Lager zeigte, nicht Endymion?" Alora glaubte dass ihr Herz stehen blieb. Nein! Das konnte nicht sein. Er hatte sie nicht verraten, nicht er! Sie liebten sich, das würde er ihr niemals antun! Sie vertraute ihm, sie liebte ihn so sehr, dass es fast schon weh tat. Er sollte sie verraten haben? Warum? "Alora es ist das Beste so..." begann Endymion und wollte sie umarmen. Sie fuhr erschrocken zurück. Nein! Sie wollte nicht das er sie berührt! DER VERRATER! Nie wieder....  
  
Durch ein Klopfen an der Tür wird Alora je aus ihren Erinnerungen gerissen. "Herein." Die Tür öffnet sich und Arwen tritt ein. "Oh Lady Arwen. Was kann ich für euch tun?" "Ich hoffe doch stark, dass ich etwas für euch tun kann Alora. Mein Mann meinte ich sollte euch beim Ankleiden behilflich sein." Zielstrebig geht sie auf den Kleiderschrank zu, um ihn zu öffnen. "Na sehn wir doch mal was wir da schönes für euch haben. Legolas wird Augen machen wenn er euch sieht."  
  
~***~  
  
"Das Fohlen ist wirklich süß! Darf ich Alora holen und es ihr zeigen?" "Natürlich Baitai, aber ich denke sie zieht sich gerade für den Ball um, deshalb lass ihr noch ein wenig Zeit." "Endymion sieh doch mal!" ruft Baitai aufgeregt und läuft freudig auf ihn zu. Der Krieger steht, angelehnt an die Tür des Stalles mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust dar und schweigt. Baitai zieht ihn mit sich um ihm das Neugeborene zu zeigen. "Es ist wunderschön nicht wahr? Der weiße Fleck auf der Stirn ist doch süß oder? Oder?" "Ja Baitai. Es ist ein schönes Tier." Gelangweilt blickt er auf Pan. "Sag Baitai weißt du wo Abendröte ist?" fragt er dann an den Jungen gewandt. "Ja, sie zieht sich gerade für das Fest um. Vielleicht tanzt sie ja mit dir, so wie früher." "Vielleicht. Komm. Du solltest dich auch umziehen und langsam ins Bett gehen. Keine Widerrede. Komm." "Gute Nacht Pan!" ruft Baitai vergnügt und nimmt Endymions Hand in seine. Pan dreht sich zu den beiden Pferden um und meint zu sich selbst: "Da wird es Herr Legolas sicher nicht leicht haben. Denn immerhin mag ihn ihr Bruder und er hört sogar auf das war er sagt. Armer Herr Legolas."  
  
~***~  
  
"So. Fertig. Jetzt seht euch doch im Spiegel an Alora! Ihr seht hinreißend aus." Unschlüssig geht Alora auf den großen Spiegel, der in der Mitte des Zimmers steht zu und blickt hinein. Sie kann nicht glauben, dass sie das sein soll. Vorsichtig rückt sie etwas näher an den großen Spiegel heran, um sich noch besser sehen zu können. Die Kerzen werfen zwar nur schwaches Licht in den Raum doch kann sich Alora gut erkennen. Ihren Körper umschmeichelt ein himmelblaues Kleid, das bis zu ihren Knöcheln hinab reicht. Bis zur Taille ist es eng geschnitten, dann fällt es weit aus. Es ist schulterfrei und wird nur von zwei dünnen Trägern gehalten. Der Ausschnitt lässt einen Blick auf ihr makelloses Dekolleté erhaschen. Um ihren schlanken Hals hat sie eine silberne Kette gelegt, die in der Mitte einen Saphirstein hat, welcher ihre Augen zur vollen Geltung bringt. Ihr langes schwarzbraunes Haar ist kunstvoll hochgesteckt. Einzelne Haarsträhne sind geflochten und in anderen sind kleine Blümchen eingearbeitet. Zwei Haarsträhnen schlängeln sich an ihren Wangen herunter, die leicht gerötet sind. "Ihr seht zauberhaft aus. Findet ihr nicht?" "Doch... ja... finde ich auch." stottert Alora und dreht sich lächelnd zu Arwen um. "Vielen, vielen Dank Arwen!" Arwen nimmt eine hauchdünne blaue Stola vom Stuhl und gibt sie Alora. "Legt die lieber um, wer weiß wie kühl es heute noch wird." Dankbar legt Alora sie um die Schulter. "Kommt gehen wir unsere Männer bezaubern." meint Arwen lachend und zieht Alora mit sich aus dem Zimmer. 


	10. Der Ball

KAPITEL X. Der Ball  
  
Nach langer Zeit des wartens endlich mal wieder ein neues Kapitel. Hoffe euch gefällts. Vielen Dank für die ganzen lieben Reviews, hab mich echt gefreut. Macht weiter so gg  
  
Eure Alora  
  
In dem großen, hellerleuchteten Festsaal herrscht bereits reges Treiben. Aufgeregt hetzen Kellner umher, um dafür zu Sorgen dass die hohen Gäste genug zu trinken haben. Viele junge Frauen, in wunderschönen Kleider gehen umher. Alle haben ein Lächeln aufgesetzt und sind darauf aus einem einzigen Elben zu gefallen. Dieser scheint sich jedoch gar nicht dafür zu interessieren und unterhält sich weiter mit seinem alten Freund Gimli. „Und Legolas jetzt sag bloß nicht, dass du Alora nicht attraktiv findest."meint Gimli gerade. „Doch natürlich aber ich.... also ich.... naja... ich weiß auch nicht."seufzt Legolas. Da öffnet sich plötzlich die Tür, herein kommen Arwen und Alora. Legolas verschlägt es die Sprache. Wie kann eine einzelne Menschenfrau nur so wunderschön sein? Er blickt sie wie gebannt an. Arwen entdeckt die kleine Gruppe und geht winkend auf sie zu. Sie haucht Aragorn einen Kuss auf die Wange woraufhin dieser seinen Arm besitzergreifend um sie legt und sanft über ihren Bauch streicht. „Wann ist es denn soweit?"fragt Frodo, der neben den beiden steht. „In 2 Monaten und ich glaube das Aragon nervöser ist als ich."„Na ja, schließlich habe ich die wunderschönste Frau der Welt und bald auch eine süße kleine Tochter."Alle beginnen zu lachen, über diese liebevollen Worte aus dem Mund des stolzen Kriegers. „Übertreib nicht so Aragon. Ich glaube heute Abend bin nicht ich die Schönste hier."Die anderen verstehen was sie damit meint und blicken Alora an. Diese wird leicht rot. „Alora?"sie dreht sich um und blickt in die Augen Endymions. „Wow, du siehst wundervoll aus."„Danke, du siehst auch gut aus."Die beiden lächeln sich freundlich an. „Du solltest was zu ihr sagen Legolas."flüstert ihm Gimli zu. „Das weiß ich auch"zischt Legolas zurück. Nur was soll er sagen? Wie kann er das, was er gerade empfindet in Worte fassen? „Oh Musik!"ruft Alora begeistert, als das Streichquartett zu spielen beginnt. „Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten Mylady?"fragt Endymion und verneigt sich vor ihr. Alora blickt Legolas fragend an, so als würde sie hoffen dass er etwas dagegen sagt. Doch dieser blickt sie nur stumm an. Alora seufzt: „Ja sehr gerne Endymion."und reicht ihm die rechte Hand. Mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen schreitet Endymion mit ihr auf die Tanzfläche. „Herr verzeiht wenn ich das jetzt sage, aber ihr seit der größte Dummkopf den ich kenne."„Das weiß ich selbst Pan. Ich gehe etwas an die frische Luft."Wütend über sich selbst stapft Legolas auf die Terrasse.  
  
Ein kleiner Trupp von seltsamen Kreaturen nähert sich schnellen Schrittes dem Schloss. Zwei geschickt gezielte Pfeile strecken die beiden Wachposten nieder. „Also, ihr holt die Prinzessin und kommt dann sofort wieder zurück, ihr nehmt keine anderen Gefangenen und tötet so wenige wie möglich. Unser Auftauchen soll vollkommen unentdeckt bleiben. Ach und noch etwas, die Prinzessin wird nicht verletzt. Wenn ihr etwas passiert werdet ihr dafür bezahlen. Verstanden?"Die Kreaturen nicken ergeben und springen dann auf die hohe Schlossmauer.  
  
Legolas steht alleine und schweigend auf der Schlossterasse. Er starrt gedankenverloren in den Himmel. Von drinnen dringt Musik an seine Ohren. Mit einem Seufzer schließt er die Augen. „Du bist so dumm. Warum hast du sie nicht gefragt, ob sie mit dir tanzen möchte? Wieso hast du ihr nicht gesagt, wie atemberaubend schön sie heute Abend aussieht? Warum hast du einfach nichts gemacht?"denkt er und seufzt noch einmal. Am liebsten würde er sich jetzt selbst ohrfeigen, weil er so schüchtern war. Normalerweise ist er doch auch nicht so schüchtern bei Frauen, warum also jetzt? Wieso bei ihr? Wieso sollte sie anders sein, als die anderen Frauen? Was unterscheidet sie von ihnen? „Störe ich euch?"Erschrocken fährt er herum und blickt in die wunderschönsten Augen, die er je gesehen hat. „Alora! Natürlich stört ihr mich nicht!"Sie lächelt ihn freundlich an und stellt sich dann neben ihn, um den Mond zu betrachten. „Sag was! Irgendwas! Du Dummkopf! Mach schon! Du musst..."„Würdet ihr vielleicht mit mir tanzen Legolas?"„Wie?"fragt er sie erstaunt. „Nun ja, ich würde nämlich gerne mit euch tanzen."Mit erwartungsvollem Blick und geröteten Wangen sieht sie ihn an. Langsam macht sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit und er reicht ihr die Hand. „Es wäre mir eine große Ehre mit euch zu tanzen Mylady."Ihre Augen beginnen zu strahlen. Vorsichtig legt er seine andere Hand um ihre Taille und zieht sie nahe zu sich. Beide blicken sich tief in die Augen und beginnen schließlich langsam im Takt der Musik, die von drinnen dringt, zu tanzen. Keiner löst den Blick vom anderen. Es scheint so, als würde dieser eine gemeinsame Tanz mehr aussagen, als tausend Worte es je könnten. Alora legt vorsichtig und zaghaft ihren Kopf auf seinen muskulösen Oberkörper. Sie hört wie sein Herz schlägt und sich seine Brust vollkommen gleichmäßig und ruhig hebt und senkt. Legolas atmet den Duft ihrer Haare ein und merkt wie sie sich noch fester an ihn drückt. „Alora ihr seht heute Abend wirklich wundervoll aus."Sie errötet noch etwas mehr. Was ist nur mit ihr los? Warum genießt sie die Nähe dieses Elben so sehr und warum bedeutet es ihr so viel, dass er sie schön findet? Vielleicht hat sie sich ja wirklich in ihn verliebt, obwohl sie das nie wieder tun wollte. Warum also klopft jetzt ihr Herz so vollkommen unkontrolliert bei seiner sanften Berührung? Die beiden blicken sich jetzt wieder tief in die Augen. „Wir sollten langsam aufhören zu tanzen Alora."„Wir haben doch schon aufgehört zu tanzen. Legolas ich...."Er hält ihr liebevoll zwei Finger an die Lippen. „Ssch."Sachte beugt er seinen Kopf zu ihr herab. Erst will Alora zurückweichen, gibt sich dann aber doch ihren Gefühlen hin und schließt die Augen. Sie spürt nur noch seine sanften Lippen auf den ihren, die sie zuerst zaghaft doch dann leidenschaftlich küssen. Alles scheint zu verschwinden und es gibt nur noch sie beide. Legolas spürt ihre Hände auf seinem Rücken und drückt sich noch fester an sie. Die Welt scheint still zu stehen, für diesen einen Kuss.  
  
Plötzlich wird Alora unsanft an der Schulter gepackt und von Legolas weggerissen. Sofort öffnet dieser die Augen und kann gerade noch erkennen wie ein Ork Alora seine häßliche Tatze vor den Mund drückt, damit sie nicht schreien kann. Legolas fühlt plötzlich einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Rücken und gleitet im nächsten Moment auch schon zu Boden. Neben ihn fällt Alora´s blaue Stola. „Alora nei"bringt er noch hervor, dann umschließt ihn eine tiefe Dunkelheit.  
  
Kapitel XI. (Verzweiflung)  
  
Legolas fühlt nur die stechenden Schmerzen, die seinen Rücken durchziehen Er scheint in einem Meer stechender Schmerzen zu versinken. Dunkelheit umgibt ihn und droht ihn vollkommen zu verschlingen. Sie umschließt ihn von allen Seiten und lässt keinen Platz für einen Fluchtweg übrig. Legolas fühlt, wie sich seine Kehle zusammenzieht und er droht in dieser Dunkelheit zu ersticken. Plötzlich spürt er etwas kaltes und nasses auf seiner Stirn und fährt erschrocken auf. Er öffnet vorsichtig die Augen. „Herr Legolas endlich seit ihr wach! Habt ihr starke Schmerzen?"Pan´s Stimme dringt gar nicht bis zu Legolas vor. Zögernd blickt er sich um. Das ist definitiv sein Zimmer und sein Bett, in dem er liegt. Um ihn stehen seine Vater, Aragorn, Gimli, Faramir, Gandalf, Pan ,Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin und Eomer von Rohan. Alle blicken ihren Freund mit besorgten Gesichtern an. „Was ist passiert?"fragt Legolas schließlich und fasst sich dabei an die Stirn. „Wir haben dich auf der Terrasse gefunden mein Freund. Du warst bewußtlos und in deinem Rücken steckte ein Pfeil."sagt Aragorn besorgt. „Auf der Terrasse? ..."langsam kehrt seine Erinnerung, an die letzte Nacht zurück. Wie eine Flutwelle stürzt sie über ihn herein. Er sieht sich selbst vollkommen verzweifelt auf der Terrasse stehen, wie Alora zu ihm kommt und mit ihm tanzen möchte. Wie sie so wundervoll zusammen tanzen und er sie schließlich sanft, aber doch leidenschaftlich küsste. Doch auf einmal waren da die Orks und er wurde unmächtig. „Alora? Wo ist sie?"Alle blicken zu Boden. „Das lag neben dir, mein Sohn. Mehr wissen wir nicht."König Thranduil reicht ihm Alora´s Stola. „Nein! Das darf nicht sein! Ich muss sie suchen. Ich muss...."keuchend sinkt er in die Kissen zurück. „Das einzige was du jetzt musst ist dich ausruhen. Hauptmann Endymion und ein Suchtrupp sind schon unterwegs, um sie zu suchen. Und wir anderen werden auch bald aufbrechen. Du bleibst im Bett und ruhst dich aus. Du musst doch stark sein, wenn sie zurück kommt. Verstanden?"Beschwichtigend drückt ihn der Zwerg Gimli in die Kissen zurück. Legolas will etwas erwidern, doch die Schmerzen in seinem Rücken lassen das nicht zu. Er seufzt, nickt bejahend und schließt die Augen. „In Ordnung. Aber bitte, ihr müsst sie finden, bitte."  
  
„Aua! Dieses Miststück hat mich gebissen!"Der Ork holt aus, um seine Gefangenen, die er auf seiner Schulter trägt zu schlagen. „Nein! Du weißt, was der Herr gesagt hat! Er will sie lebend und unverletzt, also rühr sie nicht an. Verstanden?!"Der Ork senkt seine Hand wieder und geht fluchend weiter. „So etwas lässt du dir von dem sagen? Du bist wirklich ein Schwächling. Ein schwacher, stinkender, unfähiger, kleiner Ork."„Halt endlich den Mund, oder ich schneid dir die Zunge raus."„Versuchs doch, wenn du dich traust."„Hört auf! Alle beide!"Sofort schweigen sie. Der Führer der Gruppe hat in seiner Hand einen Energieball. „Ich schwöre ich töte euch beide, wenn ihr nicht sofort still seit!"Betretene Stille macht sich breit. Alora blickt wütend zu Boden und flüstert etwas in sich hinein. Plötzlich ein lauter Aufschrei. Alle fahren herum und erblicken einen Ork, am Ende des Zuges, der zu Boden sinkt. In seiner Halsschlagader steckt ein Pfeil und aus der kläffenden Wunde strömt dunkelrotes Blut hervor. Schnell ziehen die anderen Orks ihre Schwerter. Alora wird unsanft zu Boden geworfen, doch als sie aufstehen will, um zu flüchten wird sie brutal an den Haaren zurück gezehrt. Der schäbige Ork hält ihr einen silbernen Dolch an die Kehle und meint mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln: „Nanana, mein kleines Kätzchen wo willst du denn hin? Schön hier geblieben." Auf der Lichtung erscheint nun ein Trupp Männer, Elben und Krieger, die mit gespannten Bogen und ernsten Gesichtern langsam näher kommen. „Endymion?" flüstert Alora ungläubig. „Verschwinde und lass sie sofort los, du verdammter Mistkerl oder ich schwöre dass sich mein Pfeil durch dein Herz bohrt, bevor du auch nur blinzeln kannst."Der Ork beginnt schallend zu lachen und drückt den Dolch noch ein wenig stärker an Alora´s Hals, sodass schon einige Blutstropfen daran herunter rinnen. „Einen Schritt weiter Mensch und deine kleine Freundin hier stirbt."Alora blickt angespannt in Endymion´s Gesicht, dieser versteht und nickt unsehbar. Als nächstes richtet er seinen Bogen genau auf den Kopf des Orks und schießt einen Pfeil ab. Dieser ist dadurch einen Moment unsicher und Alora schlägt ihm schnell in Magen und stößt seine Hand weg. Der vollkommen überrascht Ork fällt rücklings zu Boden und wird sofort von einem weiteren Pfeil aus Endymion´s Bogen ins Herz getroffen. Er schreit noch einmal vor Schmerz auf und sinkt dann leblos in sich zusammen. „Alora schnell komm!"ruft Endymion und greift Alora unsanft am Arm, um sie mit sich zu ziehen. Sie verschwinden hinter dem Hügel und am Horizont geht allmählich die goldene Sonne auf. 


	11. Verzweiflung

**Endlich mal wieder ein neues Kapitel.**

**Kapitel XI. (Verzweiflung)**

Legolas fühlt nur die stechenden Schmerzen, die seinen Rücken durchziehen Er scheint in einem Meer stechender Schmerzen zu versinken. Dunkelheit umgibt ihn und droht ihn vollkommen zu verschlingen. Sie umschließt ihn von allen Seiten und lässt keinen Platz für einen Fluchtweg übrig. Legolas fühlt, wie sich seine Kehle zusammenzieht und er droht in dieser Dunkelheit zu ersticken.

Plötzlich spürt er etwas kaltes und nasses auf seiner Stirn und fährt erschrocken auf. Er öffnet vorsichtig die Augen. „Herr Legolas endlich seit ihr wach! Habt ihr starke Schmerzen?"Pan´s Stimme dringt gar nicht bis zu Legolas vor. Zögernd blickt er sich um. Das ist definitiv sein Zimmer und sein Bett, in dem er liegt. Um ihn stehen seine Vater, Aragorn, Gimli, Faramir, Gandalf, Pan ,Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin und Eomer von Rohan. Alle blicken ihren Freund mit besorgten Gesichtern an. „Was ist passiert?" fragt Legolas schließlich und fasst sich dabei an die Stirn. „Wir haben dich auf der Terrasse gefunden mein Freund. Du warst bewußtlos und in deinem Rücken steckte ein Pfeil."sagt Aragorn besorgt.

„Auf der Terrasse? ..."langsam kehrt seine Erinnerung, an die letzte Nacht zurück. Wie eine Flutwelle stürzt sie über ihn herein. Er sieht sich selbst vollkommen verzweifelt auf der Terrasse stehen, wie Alora zu ihm kommt und mit ihm tanzen möchte. Wie sie so wundervoll zusammen tanzen und er sie schließlich sanft, aber doch leidenschaftlich küsste. Doch auf einmal waren da die Orks und er wurde unmächtig.

„Alora? Wo ist sie?"Alle blicken zu Boden. „Das lag neben dir, mein Sohn. Mehr wissen wir nicht."König Thranduil reicht ihm Alora´s Stola. „Nein! Das darf nicht sein! Ich muss sie suchen. Ich muss...."keuchend sinkt er in die Kissen zurück. „Das einzige was du jetzt musst ist dich ausruhen. Hauptmann Endymion und ein Suchtrupp sind schon unterwegs, um sie zu suchen. Und wir anderen werden auch bald aufbrechen. Du bleibst im Bett und ruhst dich aus. Du musst doch stark sein, wenn sie zurück kommt. Verstanden?"Beschwichtigend drückt ihn der Zwerg Gimli in die Kissen zurück. Legolas will etwas erwidern, doch die Schmerzen in seinem Rücken lassen das nicht zu. Er seufzt, nickt bejahend und schließt die Augen. „In Ordnung. Aber bitte, ihr müsst sie finden, bitte."

„Aua! Dieses Miststück hat mich gebissen!"Der Ork holt aus, um seine Gefangenen, die er auf seiner Schulter trägt zu schlagen. „Nein! Du weißt, was der Herr gesagt hat! Er will sie lebend und unverletzt, also rühr sie nicht an. Verstanden?!"Der Ork senkt seine Hand wieder und geht fluchend weiter. „So etwas lässt du dir von dem sagen? Du bist wirklich ein Schwächling. Ein schwacher, stinkender, unfähiger, kleiner Ork."„Halt endlich den Mund, oder ich schneid dir die Zunge raus."„Versuchs doch, wenn du dich traust."„Hört auf! Alle beide!"Sofort schweigen sie.

Der Führer der Gruppe hat in seiner Hand einen Energieball. „Ich schwöre ich töte euch beide, wenn ihr nicht sofort still seit!"Betretene Stille macht sich breit. Alora blickt wütend zu Boden und flüstert etwas in sich hinein. Plötzlich ein lauter Aufschrei.

Alle fahren herum und erblicken einen Ork, am Ende des Zuges, der zu Boden sinkt. In seiner Halsschlagader steckt ein Pfeil und aus der kläffenden Wunde strömt dunkelrotes Blut hervor. Schnell ziehen die anderen Orks ihre Schwerter. Alora wird unsanft zu Boden geworfen, doch als sie aufstehen will, um zu flüchten wird sie brutal an den Haaren zurück gezehrt. Der schäbige Ork hält ihr einen silbernen Dolch an die Kehle und meint mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln: „Nanana, mein kleines Kätzchen wo willst du denn hin? Schön hier geblieben."

Auf der Lichtung erscheint nun ein Trupp Männer, Elben und Krieger, die mit gespannten Bogen und ernsten Gesichtern langsam näher kommen. „Endymion?"flüstert Alora ungläubig. „Verschwinde und lass sie sofort los, du verdammter Mistkerl oder ich schwöre dass sich mein Pfeil durch dein Herz bohrt, bevor du auch nur blinzeln kannst."Der Ork beginnt schallend zu lachen und drückt den Dolch noch ein wenig stärker an Alora´s Hals, sodass schon einige Blutstropfen daran herunter rinnen. „Einen Schritt weiter Mensch und deine kleine Freundin hier stirbt."Alora blickt angespannt in Endymion´s Gesicht, dieser versteht und nickt unsehbar. Als nächstes richtet er seinen Bogen genau auf den Kopf des Orks und schießt einen Pfeil ab.

Dieser ist dadurch einen Moment unsicher und Alora schlägt ihm schnell in Magen und stößt seine Hand weg. Der vollkommen überrascht Ork fällt rücklings zu Boden und wird sofort von einem weiteren Pfeil aus Endymion´s Bogen ins Herz getroffen. Er schreit noch einmal vor Schmerz auf und sinkt dann leblos in sich zusammen. „Alora schnell komm!"ruft Endymion und greift Alora unsanft am Arm, um sie mit sich zu ziehen. Sie verschwinden hinter dem Hügel und am Horizont geht allmählich die goldene Sonne auf.


	12. Eine neue Bedrohung

**Kapitel XII. (Eine neue Bedrohung)**

Ein Tropfen Wasser fällt auf einen grauen Stein. Da schon wieder einer und noch einer. Langsam gleiten erste Sonnenstrahlen über die kahle Kerkermauer. Sobald die goldgelbe Sonne in ihrer ganzen Pracht am Himmelszelt steht, werden sie kommen um sie zur Urteilsverkündung zu bringen. Aber sie hofft nicht mehr auf Gerechtigkeit oder gar Gnade. Außerdem weiß sie, dass das wahrscheinlich ihr letzter Weg sein wird. Auf einem Strohbüschel liegt sie, ihr Körper vollkommen zerschunden von den vielen Folterungen und ihre Haare geschoren, wie das Fell eines Schafes. Wie ein hilfloses, kleines Schaf so ist sie sich in den letzten drei Tagen auch vorgekommen. Ganz alleine und ohne Hoffnung darauf, ihren Bruder noch einmal wieder zu sehen. Doch nun ist das Warten endlich zuende und die Erlösung schon zum Greifen nahe. Ihre saphierblauen Augen verraten, dass sie vollkommen leer und bereit ist, sich ihrem Schicksal zu ergeben. Ihre langen dünnen Finger spielen mit ein paar Strohhalmen, als sie plötzlich schwere Schritte vernimmt, die sich ihrer Zelle nähern. Langsam wird die schwere Eisentür geöffnet und helles Tageslicht strömt herein. Alora hält sich schützend die Hände vor die Augen. Ein Mann betritt den Kerkerraum und die Tür fällt hinter ihm wieder ins Schloss zurück. Alora weiß was jetzt passieren wird. In den letzten Tagen haben sich mehrere Männer mit ihr „vergnügt". Bereitwillig spreizt sie die Beine und hofft dass es schnell vorbei ist und ihr Peiniger nicht allzu brutal vorgehen wird.

„Alora?" sanft haucht der Mann ihren Namen. Erschrocken fährt sie auf und drückt sich angstvoll an die kalte Wand hinter ihr. „Was...was willst du hier Verräter?" fragt sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Gönnst du mir nicht einmal die letzten Stunden meines Lebens in Ruhe und Frieden? Muss ich wirklich selbst jetzt noch dein Gesicht ertragen?" „Alora ich..." „Bleib sofort stehen! Wage nicht mich anzufassen! Bleib weg! Ich will nicht dass du mich anfasst! Bei den anderen hab ich es geschehen lassen, aber dich würde ich sofort töten. Ich hasse dich so sehr! Ich hasse dich! Ich hasse dich! Mehr als alles andere. Du Bastard, du widerst mich an! Ich hasse dich! Also fass mich nicht an und verschwinde endlich!" Endymion senkt enttäuscht den Kopf und geht betrübt zur Tür zurück. Bevor er jedoch hinausgeht dreht er sich noch einmal um und sagt ohne sie dabei anzusehen: „Du wirst nicht sterben Alora und Baitai auch nicht. Ihr beide werdet als Sklaven nach Gondor gebracht. Ich will nur dass du weißt, ich liebe dich. Ich habe dich immer geliebt und ich werde dich für immer lieben, mehr als alles sonst." Er öffnet die Tür und verlässt den Raum. Nun ist Alora wieder alleine. Stille Tränen rinnen ihre zerschundenen Wangen hinab und brennen furchtbar in den aufgerissenen Wunden. Doch das stört sie im Moment wenig. „Er liebt mich?" flüstert sie leise in die Stille hinein und bricht dann in einen schallenden Lachanfall aus.

„Alora? Alora? Wo bist du denn mit deinen Gedanken?" Erschrocken blickt sie auf. „Was? Oh ähm, ich dachte an nichts Wichtiges. Was sagtest du gerade?" „Das wir wachsam sein sollten, wer weiß wie viele von diesen Monstern noch hier herum streunen." Stumm nickt Alora ihrem Gegenüber zu. „Bist du auch wirklich nicht verletzt Alora? Haben sie dir wirklich nichts angetan?"' „Nein, es geht mir gut. Ich möchte nur gerne wieder zurück ins Schloss." Die beiden reiten schweigend nebeneinander her. Plötzlich vernehmen Alora´s empfindlich Ohren ein seltsames Knacken hinter sich. Sie stoppt ihr Pferd und steigt suchenden Blickes ab. „Was...?" „Scht, steig von deinem Pferd ab Endymion, hier ist irgendetwas." Schnell springt er hinab und zieht sein Schwert aus der Gürtelhaltung.

Doch zu spät, aus dem Dickicht heraus schießt blitzschnell ein Pfeil genau auf Alora zu. „Neeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiinnnn!" Endymion wirft sich schützend vor sie. Zwei weitere Pfeile folgen und bohren sich in seinen Brustkorb. Doch er bleibt standhaft und fängt noch drei weitere Pfeile ab. Der Ork, welcher sie abgeschossen hat, fällt zu Boden denn ein Mann, der hinter ihm auftaucht schlägt ihm schnell den Kopf ab. Alora fängt Endymion auf, den nun die Kräfte verlassen und der langsam zu Boden sinkt. Sie legt behutsam seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß. „Jetzt bist du wieder in Sicherheit meine Alora." „Scht nicht sprechen, sonst verlierst du noch mehr Blut, ich hole Hilfe warte hier auf mich." Sie will aufstehen doch er hält sie mit letzter Kraft zurück. „Sie wäre zu spät, bleib bitte bei mir, bitte." Mit aufsteigenden Tränen in den Augen setzt sie sich wieder zu ihm. „Ich möchte dir noch so viel sagen, ich möchte dir erklären warum ich all das getan habe, doch mir bleibt keine Zeit mehr. Ich habe dich immer geliebt vom ersten Augenblick an und ich liebe dich auch jetzt noch. Es ist mein sehnlichster Wunsch, dass du wieder glücklich wirst. Deshalb gib Legolas bitte eine Chance. Er hat sie verdient, er ist nicht so wie ich. Du bist so wunderschön mein geliebter Engel! Danke, dass ich bei dir sein durfte und dass mir für eine kurze Zeit dein Herz gehört hat. Ich liebe dich Alora. Me amere ne Alora. Aeterne" Langsam schließen sich seine Augen und er atmet seinen letzten Atemzug, bevor seine Seele für immer diese Welt verlässt.

„Ich liebe dich auch Endymion." flüstert Alora leise mit tränenerschickter Stimme und beugt sich zu ihm hinab um ihn ein letztes Mal zu küssen, nur in diesem Moment wird sie sich eingestehen, dass sie ihn die ganzen Jahre über geliebt hat. „Ewiglich." Aragorn erscheint nun an ihrer Seite. „Ist er...?" „Ja mein König, er ist tot. Für mich gestorben um mein Leben zu retten."

Sie wischt sich eine einzelne Träne hinweg, die sich ihre Wange hinab stiehlt und steht auf. „Kommt, es gibt eine neue Bedrohung. Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich nach Düsterwald zurück." Mit diesen Worten hebt sie Endymion´s leblosen Körper hoch und trägt ihn mühelos zu seinem Pferd. Danach steigt sie ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verschwenden auf ihr Pferd und reitet los.


End file.
